Rukia's Survival
by MilkPower
Summary: Crazy, funny, weird and fun story! Perhaps! A lot of character changes in terms of behavious and attitudes! Please read and find out! The story was complicated, weird and funny. From okay chapters to crazy chapters! By crazy, I mean seriously crazy and unexpected events to happen! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Rukia's Survival**

**Heh, this is my first HitsuRuki fanfic! I am planning to take this fanfic slow and steady. I don't want them to start loving each other! Heh, I'm gonna make them hate each other and then like each other and then love each other! Nice, simple and slow! Enjoy! XD**

Rukia was taking a stroll. Her raven hair was short and hung above her shoulders. She still had her trademark fringe which was in between her eyes and curled slightly down till it almost levelled with her upper lip. She was still wearing her Shinigami robe and her Lieutenant badge was strapped at her right arm. She was still short, not growing an inch during the one and a half year. She sighed as she stopped and glanced up only to be greeted by the full moon.

'Perhaps, I should head home. Nii-sama might be worried about me,' she thought as she turned around and walked back to the Kuchiki household. She could feel the cooling breeze and all the more she was reluctant to go home right now. 'What's the rush when I could enjoy the moon and the breeze?' she thought once more, a small smile plastered on her face. She had stopped walking and closed her eyes for a moment. She felt so relaxed, calm. With the breeze and the welcoming moon, she was sure that the night was perfect. And her mind started to drift to the young and famous Hitsugaya Toushiro. Her smile grew wider as she remembered their small moment together. The moment which Rukia had certainly enjoyed and wished that she could spend more time with the young Taicho.

"_Don't play dumb with me, Rukia-fukutaicho! You know what happened to Matsumoto yesterday, don't you?" Hitsugaya-taicho said, trying to cool down. Rukia shrugged, shaking her head. She had no idea what had happened to Matsumoto yesterday. Toushiro sighed and there was an awkward silence. Rukia stood in front of his desk, glancing around everywhere but not him. _

_Toushiro on the other hand was trying very hard not to let his anger get into him. He sighed and concentrated on his paperwork. He seemed to have forgotten that Rukia was still there. So upon hearing the young Kuchiki speak, he almost fell backwards along with his chair. "Hitsugaya-taicho, you have been to the World of Living right? Have you tried their juice? If you have, what kind of flavour do you like? Perhaps the watermelon flavour, you like? And do you know that they even sold vegetable juices?" Rukia babbled, staring at the tenth taicho._

_Toushiro clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Here he was trying to do paperwork and she started to talk about juice in the World of Living. He unclenched his fists and glanced up to see the young Kuchiki bending slightly, their noses almost touched. Toushiro blushed slightly and he looked everywhere except her. Rukia sighed and pulled herself away and tried her very best not to laugh at the blushing taicho._

"_Well, Hitsugaya-taicho? You have yet to answer me. You do know that I hate to repeat myself. Or…" Rukia smirked. She paused and caught his attention. "Or do you want to talk about Kurosaki Karin? I heard from Ichigo that she has grown-up to be such a fine and pretty lady. I heard that you two had played soccer together before… You…miss her?" Toushiro blinked his eyes once and then twice. Rukia could not help but dropped herself to the ground, laughing madly. His reaction was so priceless!_

_Toushiro clenched his fists and brought his eyebrows to nearly meet. He frowned in annoyance. He had expected some respect from Rukia. After all, she's a part of the Kuchiki noble clan. Her laughter had yet to cease and Toushiro could not hold his anger down. He stood up and walked over to where Rukia was. "Rukia-fukutaicho, I believe that you have to respect me, a taicho. You're just a fukutaicho. You're still a lower rank than me. Please do show some respect here, Rukia-fukutaicho," Toushiro said with a smirk. He was clearly insulting her and Rukia stopped laughing and gave him a deathly glare. "You're nothing but a fukutaicho." He said those words as if they won't bore any grudge to the fukutaicho. Rukia clenched her fists and stood up. Although he had grown taller, Rukia was not intimidated._

"_Hai…hai… Hitsugaya-taicho… You're just a short brat," she hummed. Toushiro's eyes widened to hear an insult coming from Rukia. He glared at her and Rukia glared back. The temperature had seemed to decrease a lot. "Oh, shut up. You're shorter than me, midget!" Toushiro fought back. Rukia rolled her eyeballs. "Oh pah-lease Hitsugaya-taicho… You're just taller than me by a few inches. You're still the shortest guy here!" spat Rukia. _

_Toushiro grunted in defeat. He had to admit that Rukia was right. He sighed and he could her chuckle. "Seems like it work," Rukia murmured. Toushiro frowned and raised an eyebrow, demanding an explanation. "Seems like that anger has been cleared," hummed Rukia. Toushiro stared at her and she just smiled widely. It seemed true. He no longer felt the urge to scold someone…well he did but… he thanked her anyway. Rukia nodded simply and patted his head which freaked him out. He screamed and took a few steps backwards. Rukia blinked her eyes and within three seconds, she started to burst out laughing. She smacked her own knee as she laughed hardly. Another priceless expression! Toushiro laughed out loud too. He admitted that it was kind of amusing for him to do that. And after a while, they had stopped laughing. "Well, Hitsugaya-taicho, looks like I have to head back to the Kuchiki household. See you soon, shortie!" Rukia exclaimed as she dashed out from his office. _

Rukia opened her eyes and found herself still under the moon but however it seemed that the cooling breeze had died down. She pouted as she crossed her arms. How she missed the breeze. She sighed and decided to take a walk around the headquarters. She did not give a damn if she was caught snooping around. She could not sleep and she certainly did not wish to meet her brother or listened to his lecture about punctuality, not to stay out late at night unless it's important and the list would be endless. And before she knew it, she was at the tenth headquarters.

She could hear some scribbling and she guessed that it was Matsumoto who was staying up just to complete her papers. She did not knock on the door and just simply barged in just to meet Hitsugaya Toushiro scratching his pen on the papers while Matsumoto was… snoozing off with her leg on her desk, her head hung back and her arm was placed on the chair she was sitting on. Not only that, she was snoring loudly. Toushiro glanced up to see Rukia. He was shocked but deep inside, he was glad that someone was here to help him finish up the papers.

"Ah, Rukia-fukutaicho, what brings you here in such a late hour?" Toushiro asked as he bent slightly as his fingers locked. He was apparently smiling yet deep down; he was screaming and laughing evilly. Rukia was lost in words. Her eye had been twitching and her ears were going to burst soon if Matsumoto's snores continued. "I'm just… bored… " She finally gathered her composure and answered truthfully. Toushiro nodded and motioned her to sit down. She sat and there was an awkward silence between them, if you could ignore Matsumoto's snores.

Rukia stretched and randomly spoke, breaking the silence, "You know shortie-taicho, you're sure one workaholic! Can't you be like Matsumoto for a while? Can't you stop working and just simply do what you like and working will not be an option." Toushiro paused, reconsidering her words. He put down his pen and stared at Rukia. He seethed, "Respect… Rukia-fukutaicho… please does remember who the higher rank here is, midget." Rukia was not bothered. She was used to be calling a midget. She sighed and shook her head, earning another priceless expression.

Toushiro stared at her with his mouth hung in the air. Rukia giggled and replied to his comment, "Ah, shortie-taicho, unless you give me respect, I will give you the respect you badly wanted. Anyway, have you gone to the zoo at the World of Living? The rabbits there are so cute and fluffy! I asked one of the…zookeepers whether I could hold one of them up and he said no! I was so furious that I started kicking and punching him! And the manager of the zoo kicked me out!"

Toushiro simply nodded. Though his expression looked like the one who was disinterested, but in fact, he was interested. He begged Rukia not to stop, that was just one of his thoughts. He did not to beg her. He would lose respect. "I loved rabbits! They are so cute! And I started to draw them to represent my feelings! There's this one time when Ichigo asked me to explain certain things, and since I could not explain in words, I decided to explain in my drawing! Guess what? The drawing was Chappy-themed! Ichigo just gave me that blank expression. Renji commented on my Chappy drawings and he said that my drawing was stupid! I punched him in the face for insulting me as well as Chappy!" Rukia continued. Toushiro wanted to laugh. She was amusing. She looked like a 7 year old girl that kept babbling on and on.

"So, Toushiro, got anything to share with me?" Rukia asked, swaying back and forth with a big smile plastered on her face. She was swinging her legs back and forth too. Toushiro's eye twitched upon hearing her addressing him with his first name. She was bold. However he shook his head. He definitely did not want to share anything of his past. But then he smirked. "Well, there's this time, an annoying girl came into my office. She's shorter than me and was bold enough to challenge me. She called me names. I wanted to smack her mouth for such insolence. Despite her being in such a noble clan, she dared to challenge and insult me. Seriously, she's just a rank lower than me and she's very weak. I don't think she can lay a finger on me…" Toushiro said as he placed his head on the chair, looking up. He peered down to see Rukia frowning and biting her lips. Her eyebrows nearly met. He pushed his body forward and smirked.

"You…you… You're talking about me! It's not nice, short meanie!" Rukia exclaimed childishly as she shook her head. Toushiro smirked and replied, "Ah, ah, ah, there you go again… Respect…respect…" Rukia rolled her eyeballs. She stood up. Bending herself slightly with her hands on her hips, she decided to give Toushiro a lecture about bad-mouthing others. She had yet to realise that she was breaking it too…

Unknown to them, there was someone watching them… Oh noooo, it's not Matsumoto but someone who can really hide his reiatsu. Rukia and Toushiro were bickering loudly yet Matsumoto was still busy snoring away.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**Hahaha… I smell trouble! Muahaha! Please leave reviews! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rukia's Survival**

**This is chapter 2! Sry for not updating earlier! D:**

Toushiro rubbed his temples. He was getting exhausted to argue with Rukia Kuchiki. He had paperwork to be done. "You...you!" Rukia bellowed, her finger was pointing directly at him. "What? Lost in words, oh noble lady?" he said mockingly. Rukia glared harder. And the glaring contest started. They glared daggers at each other. The temperature in the office had become to ten degrees. Both of the ice/snow wielders did not say any words but simply glared at each other.

The intense silence was broke as both of them as if in sync,"Fine, you win!" They glared again. They crossed their arms and both of them had their mouths hung in the air. "Stop copying me!" they both yelled. Rukia daringly grabbed the young captain by his hair and pulled him down so that he could level his head with hers. "You better stop copying me, shortie meanie!" she laced every word with venom. He was not intimidated. He knew, both knew in fact, that her power was far from his power. He simply nodded and Rukia let go of him.

"Tch. Didn't I teach you about respect?" Toushiro stated, his hand grasped his own chin. He eyed Rukia who looked away in a childish manner. "Hmph!" That's what she could simply reply. Toushiro arched an eyebrow and he shook his head. "Rukia," he said coolly, causing Rukia to flinch. He smirked and said in very slowly, "I... am... going... to... tell... Byakuya... about... this." Rukia's eyes widened and she clenched her fists. He had the nerve to threaten her with her Nii-sama! "A-as... i-if... I-I...c-care!" she tried to sound with confidence but failed. She feared Byakuya and his... lectures. Byakuya would keep ranting about this and that, what a noble should do and shouldn't do and etc... Toushiro smirked and clucked his tongue.

"Ha, cat got your... tongue?" he said, smirking wider. A frown had been plastered on her face. She trembled, thinking of what her Nii-sama would do to her if Toushiro complained to him about her rudeness. She yelled in defeat, pulling her hair in frustration. Toushiro was amused by what Rukia did in front of his. Her voice became to waver and sounded shaky. He could see her lips trembling. He smirked and gestured her to go on ranting. She was quite annoyed and afraid at the same time.

She hung her head down as she bowed ninety degrees down. She tried to sound as sincere as she could. She apologised and begged him not to complain this... situation to Byakuya. Toushiro arched an eyebrow and ruffled her hair, saying, "There, there, crybaby, I won't." His words were laced with mockery. Rukia clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. She hated her hair being ruffled. Toushiro had his smirk widened. He could feel the softness of her hair. He somehow liked the softness of her hair. "You have soft hair, I must say. What shampoo do you use?" he said, pulling his hand reluctantly. Rukia's eyes widened again and she was lost in words... again. She held her chin and started to ponder within deep thoughts.

"Thinking mode activated," she mumbled to herself. Her thinking process was long. She was figuring whether Toushiro was trying to tease her. She sighed and her body was upright. She cleared her throat. Her facial expression was simple, just a small FAKE smile adorned on her face. "Hitsugaya-taicho, I DON'T wear Shampoo. Shampoo is used only in the World of Living. Don't tell me you do not know this... sir," she said, she was laughing away deep down and thankfully she wore her Kuchiki mask.

Toushiro blinked his eyes once and then thrice. Rukia's smile widened, making as sincere as she could. He stared at her and his eyes fell upon her smile. He stared at her eyes next. He scanned the violet orbs but found nothing. He silently cursed Rukia for keeping her emotions so well. He crossed his arms and cleared his throat. "Is that so?" he asked coolly. "Of course...NOT! WHo the hell do you not wear Shampoo? Ooooo... Hitsugaya-san, you DON'T wear shampoo?" Rukia replied pretending as if she was shocked and surprised. She knew that he had worn shampoo, thanks to Matsumoto.

Speaking of Matsumoto, she had woken up but closed her eyes while listening to their conversation. The temperature had rose up and she felt comfy in her seat. She pretended to stir in her sleep, causing the pair to stop conversation. And since Rukia did not wish anyone especially her Nii-sama her fight with the tenth captain. Toushiro eyed Rukia and said," Well Rukia, I expect you to be more polite if you can... Renji is...quite devastated when you call him... umm... you know." His face was nothing more but a scowl but he quickly replaced it with a small fake smile. At the corner of his eyes, Matsumoto was rubbing her eyelids before snoring once more. Rukia bowed down and apologised loud and clear. She wished that Matsumoto would not approach Renji about this matter though she could hear her snoring louder than ever.

A few seconds had past and the pair stared at the sleeping form of Matsumoto. "Rukia Kuchiki! Don't you ever...EVER dare to bluff me again! Do you understand?" Toushiro barked, glaring at Rukia with his finger jabbing her chest. "Hm, so the rumor is true... you ARE flat!" Toushiro added, not wanting to give the young Kuchiki a chance to fight back. Rukia gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She was so ready to punch him. She did not care whether she got kicked out of the soul society or so whatever. She caught his finger and bent it backwards. He did not flinch. He simply stared at her as if it did not hurt.

Her pathetic attempt to hurt him had failed... She sighed loudly. Why was she here at the first place? She turned her back on him and stomped off the office. Toushiro had won. He smirked and flopped himself onto his chair. His back was aching. His shoulders were soar. He had reached his limit already. He needed sleep but his paperwork was not done and furthermore he had to hand the paperwork tomorrow which mean that he had exactly seven hours to complete it.

"Damn! Whatever! I don't care what that old man say! I needed sleep! Thanks to that asshole," he grunted, closing his eyes. Matsumoto opened an eye and found out that Toushiro was referring to Rukia. She sighed, standing as quitely as she could. She did not want her taicho to catch her awake and force her to finish his paperwork. She crept out of the office and after leaving the office, she dashed out, searching for Rukia.

Rukia was not as sleepy as Toushiro. In fact, she still had lots more of energy. She brought her hands to the back of her head as she roamed around Soul Society. She wondered if Ukitake would scold her for not showing out. But knowing him, he would just smile and sent her a warning. She smiled as wide as she could. She did not want anyone to catch her sulking because she had lost a fight to Toushiro. Her mind started to wonder about Chappy and wondered if the drawings of Chappy would cheer her up. She nodded, making up her mind. Definitely drawing Chappy would be good. However she would draw Toushiro with an angry expression in chappy version. She giggled just at the thought of it.

"Rukia! Rukia Kuchiki! Rukes!" she could hear Renji's annoying voice which had disrupted her imagination. Renji jumped beside her, giving her the best smile ever. "Rukes, do you... like Histugaya-taicho?" he asked suddenly. Rukia remained her cool and shook her head. "No, I don't like Toushiro. He's annoying and evil and cunning! He was just a stupid shortie who likes... Momo!" she blurted everything out. The name of that short devil just made her fume. Renji stopped walking with his confused face. Rukia mentally slapped herself for blurting out like that! Okay, she seriously needed a lecture by Nii-sama of controlling her anger. Yes, she needed that lecture ONLY.

"I'm just joking okay? Of course, I like Toushiro! WHy do you ask?"she said after letting out a hearty laugh. Renji was convinced since he was dumb and stupid. Furthermore he trusted Rukia. He THOUGHT he knew her too well so he believed every word she had said. Stupid Renji... Anyway, Rukia was nervous deep down. She nearly gave herself away. How could she be so... stupid? How could...a short boy like Toushiro manage to invade her mind with a sword chopping her brain up?

She spun behind and opened her mouth to speak. However Renji was nowhere to be found. She guessed that he had been called or so whatever. She did not care. She sighed again. How many times she had sigh? Twenty? Or perhaps more? She sighed once more. She cursed Toushiro and prayed to God to let Momo ditch him. Yes, Toushiro was now in a romance relationship with Momo. She knitted her eyebrows, wondering how on earth Momo could stand all the rudeness erupting from him. She stopped walking as she grasped her chin. Once again, she blurted, "Thinking mode activated." in the middle of the pathway. Right now she was at the sixth squad, right outside her brother's office but she was too occupied to notice right now.

"Rukia, why are you here?" Who else but Byakuya. Rukia did not hear him, causing the older Kuchiki to be annoyed by her... indecent behaviour. He dragged Rukia by her collar, thinking of the awesome faces she would make as he lectured her. He pushed her down at a chair, causing Rukia to snap out from her Chappy-version world. She blinked her eyes dumbly at her brother who was as usual, giving her the emotionless expression.

"Nii-sama!" she screamed. Her voice seemed to have crack. She trembled on her seat and looked everywhere but not him. She fiddled with her fingers and she kept stammering as she scanned for a good reason. She had thought that Toushiro had sabotaged her... She cursed Toushiro silently. Her heart was beating faster. Sweat started to form on her forehead. She was sweatinge everywhere. Byakuya examined her. Something was wrong, he knew it. Judging from the clear reaction she had given him, something had gone wrong. Or perhaps, she had done something wrong. He knew her since she was child. He could read every small movement she made. He could read her eyes although he had to admit that she kept her emotions quite good. But nothing escaped him, not even Hisana.

**Okay, that's all people! It has been a long time since I update this! What will happen next? WIll Byakuya manage to find the truth? WHat happen to Renji? Please wait patiently!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rukia's Survival**

**Hah, this is chapter 3! Gawd, I'm so tired! But I need to upload chapter 3 before going to sleep! **

"Rukia, is there anything wrong?" Byakuya asked, his stoic expression never left. Rukia wrung her hands. How was she going to answer? She cleared her throat and straightened her body. Her hands were calm as she placed them elegantly on her laps. She forced a smile and opened her mouth to speak in an elegant manner. "Well, Nii-sama, there's nothing wrong with me. I just have a chat with Tou-Hitsugaya-san and he was not pleased with my performance, that's all." She did not lie to him. She had a chat though it was kind of very very heated and he was not pleased of her showing disrespect at him (Toushiro). Byakuya scanned at her violet orbs and found guilt inside them. He sighed. It made sense. The guilt in her eyes, he thought that it was because of the 'comment' she had received from the tenth taicho. He dismissed her.

Rukia let out a sigh of relief. She had escaped Byakuya without her getting being lectured or killed. If her brother knew about her indecent behaviour, she could say bye-bye forever. She crossed her arms and started to search for Renji's reiatsu. She mentally cursed herself as she spotted another reiatsu which belonged to Matsumoto. She sighed and prayed to god to let the conversation between Renji and Matsumoto to be anything but the comment Toushiro had left for her to hear...perhaps she did not hear but it was a 50-50.

She tried to keep calm as usual but the thought of her brother knowing about the huge argument made her go weak and tired. Even her chappy imaginations failed to secure her with ease for the very first time. She would like to speak to Ichigo but she had been sort of grounded from going to the World of Living due to a causal remark at a meeting that caused Byakuya to be in a state of anger mixed with embarrassment. She shook her head, not wanting to remember that memory.

Perhaps she could speak Toushiro about this matter? She could negotiate with him. She NEEDED him to come in terms with her! He had a blade on her throat but she did not have one! So how was she going to persuade him to come into a deal? She tapped her chin with three fingers. A person came into her mind. Who else but Hinamori Momo, Toushiro's girlfriend? She fastened her pace to the fifth squad. However she was told that Momo was at the third squad having a chat with Izuru Kira and Hisagi Shuuhei. She sighed and dashed towards the third squad.

She knocked on the door and stepped herself in before she was asked to do so. The trio stared at petite woman. Rukia bowed in respect and stared at Momo. "I need to speak with you, Momo-fukutaicho," she said flatly. Momo nodded after arching an eyebrow. "Alone," Rukia added. Momo sighed and nodded again. She stood up and let herself out of the office followed by Rukia. "Well, what do you want?" Momo asked. Her voice was harsh as if she did not wish to speak to Rukia.

Rukia cleared her throat and started to speak to Momo, trying her very best to speak with all due respect. "Momo-fukutaicho, I would like to know more about Hitsugaya-taicho. Since you're the closest to him, I decided to approach to you. I understand if you do not wish to tell me anything. However, I insist that you tell me about him," Rukia said, her gaze never left Momo's face. Momo gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Momo was already not pleased with the interruption from Rukia and she was even more pissed off now that petite woman requested her to tell her everything about her boyfriend. She crossed her arms and shook her head. Rukia sighed and nodded. She bowed and thanked her before leaving.

She smirked. She was bored and she knew that Toushiro was in his office. She knew that the meanier was a workaholic. She dashed to the tenth squad and opened the door wide enough for an eye to peek through. Hitsugaya was busy sleeping away and she decided to take this chance to sabotage him or take her revenge. She slid in and gently closed the door shut. She tip-toed towards the sleeping form of Toushiro. She shook her head in a childish way upon seeing the stacks of paper not being done yet.

She was bored and perhaps she could kill time by doodling on the paperwork? No, that would mean destruction of property and she would end up getting executed. She did not want to destroy her Nii-sama's reputation after all. She decided to help Toushiro. NOT because of guilt but because of him having chances of sabotaging her. She sighed and picked up the paperwork and placed it on Matsumoto's desk. She loved paperwork after all. She sighed and started doing her work. Within about five hours, she already completed every single paperwork. She carried the stacks and placed them neatly on his desk.

Rukia was surprised that although the scratching sounds could be heard, Toushiro did not stirr in his sleep. She guessed it was because he was too tired. She giggled. He owed her a thanks from him. She decided to have a little fun. She was going to take this chance to get her revenge after all. She brought the brush up and smirked.

An hour later, Toushiro woke up. He stretched as he yawned. Matsumoto was not on her desk. He groaned and scratched his temples while pouting away. He needed his paperwork to be done. However he was surprised to see that every single paper had been done. He smiled, thinking that Matsumoto had taken a pity on him and did her work. He sighed, he owed Matsumoto one. He decided to freshen up so that he could visit Momo. He was busy and so was she. He knew that she would understand but he felt guilty a bit not visiting her once in a while.

"EEEEKKK!" Toushiro yelled as loudly as he could. A vein had popped out. He was gritting his teeth. His fists were clenched. His breathing was fast and uneven. His face was hideous. He had been vandalised and he had an idea who did it. He had many fights with the one and only Rukia Kuchiki. Furthermore, that bakamono had signed her name on his forehead that said 'Love Rukia Kuchiki'. He was surprised how bold she could be. Looked like Rukia had not been lectured by Byakuya for a very long time. Her sudden change of character from sweet to snobbish and evil, wondered him. Sure he was having fun teasing that midget, but this was not excusable. His cheeks, both of them, had an angry bunny. His chin had streaks of ink that looked like Isshin's facial hair. A circle had been drawn around an eye. He quickly washed the ink off. He had enough of her, of her jokes and pranks. He had to tell Byakuya about this.

Meanwhile, Rukia had a bad feeling. Her heart was not at ease. She had a revenge and she should be happy. Was it because she was still disturbed about the thought of Toushiro sabotaging her? She shook her head and inhaled and exhaled. She needed to calm down. She did not want anyone to spot her uneasiness and started to force her to spill everything out. She grasped her chin as she settled at her own bed. She could not believe how bold she was! She had to thank Renji for invading her thoughts with these playful pranks.

She decided to tell Byakuya the truth. It was better if she told him than Toushiro telling him. The risk would be high but she needed to muster up the courage and tell him the truth. She inhaled deeply and exhaled. She walked towards her brother's room and bumped into someone. who else but Toushiro Hitsugaya.

"You!" They chorused at the same time. "What are you doing here?" they added, once more in sync. They glared at each others, forgetting that they were right in front of Byakuya's room, not to mention the stares they were receiving from the servants. Toushiro stabbed a finger at her chest, ranting about her rudeness rather loudly. She barked back, insulting him. Their argument was getting intense as they started to kick and punch one other... lightly. Toushiro had earned himself two slaps on his cheeks for calling Rukia a snobbish woman. Rukia earned a pinch on her cheek for talking about his height. Byakuya chose to monitor the situation. He was displeased by his sister's behaviour but at the same time he smiled although he did not show it. The fight reminded him of the past which involved Hisana and himself.

"Rukia," he said dangerously. Rukia stopped bickering and her jaw hit the floor. She was sooo busted! She turned to meet her Nii-sama's gaze and giggled nervously while she scratched the back of her head. Toushiro smirked and continued to observe Rukia. "Hitsugaya-taicho, will you please excuse us for a moment? This is a personal matter," he said. Toushiro nodded and left. "Don't just ditch me, you ignorant brat!" Rukia yelled causing Byakuya to sigh. Toushiro came back and grabbed her by her hair, failing to notice Byakuya.

"Listen here, midget. You're a snobbish brat. So noble you are. Stupid fool! You think what? Just because you're Byakuya's sister, I'm afraid of you? Oh please, I'm no pussy like Renji! I'm better than him anyway! Make your facts right, young lady. Stop behaving like a child! Being a noble means respect. And where's my respect, oh Rukia Kuchiki? Where have you left them? In your room? Or you simply disrespect everyone? You're the ignorant fool. Hmph! You're so daring to even vandalise my face!" Toushiro spat, glarring daggers at Rukia. Rukia blinked her eyes at him and gulped hard. She turned her head to face Byakuya. She was trembling and bitting her lip.

"Rukia, that's it! You're grounded from going outside until you know the true proper of showing basic respect! And you're NOT allowed to meet anyone. DO you understand?" He shrieked, causing Rukia's eardrums to burst. Her heart had stopped beating. She had grown pale. She was shaking so badly. Her knees had turned jelly. Byakuya slammed the door behind him and Rukia gave in. She dropped to the ground, her hands on her temples. She could not believe it! She's okay with her being stuck with lectures but not able to meet her friends and go outside? That was unbearable for her! She had to give her thanks to Toushiro.

"Thanks for shutting my whole life, Hitsugaya-taicho. Happy now?" Rukia bellowed as she looked away. Toushiro did not expect Byakuya to give her such a harsh punishment. He sighed and stretched out his hand to help her up. She slapped his hand away, murmuring that she did not need help from the likes of him. She stomped off, tears stinging her eyes. She hated Toushiro very very much. She slammed the door so loud that Byakuya walked out from his room and started to walk towards Rukia's room. He entered her room without knocking and the next thing Toushiro knew, he could hear Byakuya's voice yelling at the already broken woman. He had himself to blame but then again, whose fault was it at the first place?

He never left since he was lost. He had destroyed someone's life. Rukia was not going to be able to meet her friends. She was going to die of boredom. He seriously needed to start apologising to her. His jaw hit the floor as he could hear a very loud slap and Byakuya's dangerous voice yelling at Rukia. "You're NOT going to GO OUT FOREVER!" Forever? That was crazy! Knowing Byakuya, he was serious. Toushiro felt a pang of guilt swarming its way inside his heart. He decided to help Rukia. He had caused her to lose her freedom. It was right for him to gain that freedom back for her.

He knocked on the door and came in. He was surprised and horrified. The overly protective brother had slapped Rukia once till her cheek was so red and swollen. Blood trailed down at a corner of her mouth. She was crying her heart out. It was the very first time he had seen the always cheerfully, okay maybe not but... anyway, he was shocked that Byakuya slapped her till she bled like this? "Kuchiki-taicho, I apologise to intrude but I would like you to lessen Rukia's punishment. I'm aware that she ought to be punished but keeping her at home forever would be ridiculous. I would like to suggest that I would be the one to teach her all those basic respect stuff in exchange of that. Deal?" Toushiro said coolly, his eyes locked at the trembling and crying woman.

Byakuya simply nodded and walked out of the room. He walked towards Rukia and sat beside her. He patted her back and cooed her to ease her crying. "You should thank me," Toushiro stated. Rukia glared at him, tears kept flooding her eyes. She rubbed her eyelids and gave him a frown. "Thanks," she said sarcastically. But then she gave him a huge smile. Toushiro sighed and ruffled her hair. He held the swollen cheek, causing Rukia to wince in pain. "I'm sorry," he apologised with sincere. Rukia scanned his emarld eyes. HIs eyes showed sorrow and sincerity. "I'm sorry as well, Hitsgaya-taicho," Rukia said as she closed her eyes, the pain came again and tears rolled down her cheeks. Toushiro missed her way of calling her shortie meanie. He missed those fights. It was entertaining and he found out that he was not as stressed as ever. Looks like by venting anger at Rukia and her silliness, his stress was dying. He owed her another thanks.

**That's it for this chapter! I kind of feel bad for Rukia! That's all folks! Sorry to make Byakuya crazy and evil! The romance, perhaps, will start at the next chapter! Byebye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rukia's Survival**

**Yay! Chapter 4! Happy? You're not happy, I not happy leh... OK, enjoy! Reminder: This is my story so I can kill anyone I like in my story okay? If you're not happy killing off your favourite characters, i don't care. I will kill Momo in the later chapters, Aizen, Gin and Ichigo (perhaps). I already revive Grimmjow and Ulqiourra! XD ENJOY!**

News about Toushiro taking care of Rukia spread fast and the first one to know will be Momo Hinamori. Upon hearing it, her beaming face had turned into a crestfallen face. Her eyes were devoid of any emotions except for anger. She crossed her arms and then kicked a leg of the table. She kicked it too hard that her toes were hurt. She jumped up and down, holding up a knee as she clutched her leg. She cried out in pain and cursed Rukia loudly.

**Geez Momo, you're so annoying! Okay, to Rukia and Toushiro! XD XD XD**

Rukia sighed as she sat at the edge of her bed, staring down. Thanks to Toushiro, her punishment had lessened. She rubbed her temples. Her headache grew and she growled as she heard knocks on the door. She remained quiet, not wanting to give any orders. She wondered it it was her Nii-sama wanting to apologise to her for his hurting her. But she knew that she would not receive any apology from the stoic brother of hers because of his pride.

She wanted to shoo the knocker away and before she could let out a word, Toushiro came in with a book in a hand. The other held a tray of food. She was not amazed that he could do it. After all he IS the captain of the ten squad. She sighed and glanced away. She was not hungry at all. She wanted to die. It pained her heart to live in the Kuchiki household. Even Renji did not wish to visit her for he feared Byakuya. She knew that Renji was her best buddy but he was a coward. She could hear the clank made from the tray as it was being put down on the table. Toushiro simply dragged a chair and sat on it.

"Eat," he commanded. Somehow Rukia remembered a certain Espada that she had spared. She sighed and rubbed her temples once more. "I do not wish to eat. Leave," she replied. Toushiro stood up and shoved the tray to her, his face was nothing more but a scowl. He glared daggers at her and she trembled slightly, knowing what he could do to her. Going back on his word but she knew he would not do that. But everyone could change their personality right? **Like Momo!**

"Rukia, you better eat. And after eating, I can take you outside," he said coolly, crossing his arms and frowned. Ruka's ears perked up and beamed. Just the thought of being able to suck some fresh air, made her smile as widely as she could. Toushiro stared at her beaming face and gave her a very small smile. It's not that clear but it was there. He tried his best not to giggle upon seeing the young Kuchiki wolfed down her food as if she had been starved for days. She gulped her milk down in a single gulp. She let out a satisfying sigh and wiped her mouth with her hand. She stood up and walked towards the door when she felt a strong grip on her hand.

Toushiro had stopped her. She was fuming. How dare he stopped her when she could finally taste the fresh air? He shook his head and his eyes drifted to the books. "Sorry, but you better start learning how to respect others," he said. Rukia's mouth hung in the air. He lied to her! She crossed her arms and frowned. She glared at him and cursed him mentally.

He was not going to argue with her. It only had been hours since she last went out. He sighed and knowing that Rukia would not walk, he dragged her away. She was stopping herself and used her free arm to unlock the fingers pressing hard on her wrist. It pained though she did not want to show it. "It hurts! Let go... of me!" she screamed. Toushiro stopped and turned to face her. He grabbed her chin and bellowed dangerously. "Shut up midget. You want to have fun outside, you better listen to me. I'm no babysitter so you better expect that I won't be nice to you. I will inform a maid to look after you while I'm going to meet Momo. Just stop wailing like a spoilt brat and get to work, asshole," he said, almost wanting to kill her with a destruction spell.

Rukia groaned and still glared at him. She was not going to let him meet Momo unless he let her see the world outside. She shook her head in a childish way and he tried to keep himself calm. He was not going to hurt her, that was a promise to himself, not after what he had witnessed what had happened between the overly protective brother and Rukia. He dragged her with more force and threw her to the chair, causing the chair and her to fall backwards. He did not care and stomped out of her room, cursing her as softly as he could. He had ordered a maid to eye Rukia while he went out.

Rukia kicked the trash can which was near her. But she exhaled, maintaining her cool. She picked up a broom and started to clean her room. She was going to win. She was not going to let Toushiro rule her life forever. She made sure her room sparkle before plopping herself onto the chair and went through a book about respect. She rubbed a temple as she was getting more stressed as a second ticked by. She did not understand a single shit about the book. Sure, she knew about respect but she did not understand why she had to respect someone whom she disliked. And the book had stated, "Though you may dislike the person or object, you still have to show him/her/it the respect he/she/it deserves." She was puzzled for a moment. And then she sighed. Toushiro was a captain and she needed to address him the way she addressed her captain. She inhaled deeply and practised her speak. She looked like a fool who addressed formally to no one. She had not heard the maid coming in and she never knew that she was being laughed at.

Meanwhile, Toushiro had used shunpo to get to the fifth squad. Momo already her room being cleaned by one of the squad members. She still had no taicho and she was left in charge of the whole squad as a fukutaicho. She beamed as she saw Toushiro in view. He hugged her tightly and she expected a kiss from him but received none. She frowned and her eyes were filled with jealousy. She could smell Rukia's lavender scent on him.

"Momo, hey there. Sorry, I didn't get to see you," he said, guilt crept his face. Momo arched an eyebrow and snorted. "Liar," she murmured, causing Toushiro's eyes to widen. "What's wrong with you? I didn't lie to you!" he replied, his voice was slightly raised. She gave him a fake smile and shrugged. "Nothing wrong. Can't believe that you slept with Rukia behind my back. That's okay," she said sarcastically. Her heart was still completely whole, not holes. She did not love him. She was with him because she could brag that she got the strongest and young taicho as her boyfriend. Toushiro's mouth hung in the air and blinked thrice. He heard her for the first time but he wanted to confirm what she said what he thought to be his imagination. "What?" his voice was cracked. He was hurt and was accused to be having an affair with Rukia and that accusation came from Momo.

"If you still love me, then kiss me," Momo commanded. Toushiro was speechless. He loved Momo and really wanted to kiss her but at the same time he did not wish to. He stared at her and was lost. He needed help and wanted to explain. But sometimes explaining could make matters worse and to remain silence would mean that he did have an affair with Rukia. He tried to sound a few words but a lump was stuck in his throat. He panicked and sweat trickled down his face. He did not wish to lose her.

"Hah, I knew it!" Momo yelled as she slapped hard on his right cheek. He stared at her, holding the swollen and red cheek. How could she slap him when she did not know the truth? He glared at her suddenly and was about to give her smack when Momo blurted out, "You're a useless piece of junk. You're in no right to explain everything to me. I know what you did behind my back. I know that you did not love me. Or you love was that piece of weak trash that should be dead years ago." Toushiro was calm but then he slapped her so hard just like what Byakuya did to Rukia. He could not accept Momo insulting Rukia. Perhaps because she had helped him relieve his stress instead of his annoying girlfiend?

"Listen here, Momo, Rukia and I are just friends, not more to that. I only take care of her out of guilt and right now-" he was interrupted by another slap from that bitch. She scowled and gave him another slap. "Shut up bastard! SO you do admit that you take care of her! Son of a bitch, aren't you?" Momo screeched. Toushiro took a few steps backwards, completely shocked. He did not expect his loving Momo to turn out like this. He was once more lost in words. He scanned her eyes. Her eyes were filled nothing but anger-pure anger.

He stumbled backwards and fell to the ground with a loud thud. His emerald eyes locked into her chocolate orbs. Tears stung his eyes. His voice sounded broken. "W-why?" he choked out as he gazed up. Momo chuckled, causing Toushiro's eyes to widen again. She bent down with her hands on her hip, she screeched again, "God, aren't you a klutz? You think I really love you? Oh please, Toushiro, I'm only with you because I wanted fame, that's all. Stupid Shiro-chan. I wonder who the hell that bitch could stand up to your annoying complains and bad temper, geez. Oh yes, we're over," she said coolly. She gave him a very wide smile and she dismissed him.

He was kicked out by her. His face was flushed from the embarrassment. Tears had already rolled down his cheeks and he quickly wiped them off as he shunpo-ed to the Kuchiki household. His heart was left with huge holes and perhaps nothing could fill those holes. He was lost and broken. He needed her but she just casted him away as if he was nothing but a used tool. He knew that she loved him. But why did she use all those words to make his heart break? He burst into tears once more as he slid himself down against Rukia's door.

Rukia glanced sideways upon hearing the loud bang. She was surprised to see the shortie meanier in tears. She stood up and saw the maid and quickly dismissed her. Since Toushiro was blocking the entrance and the exit, she had to drag him away with so much force that it nearly drained all her energy. The maid had left and Rukia sat beside the crying taicho gasping for air. "She left me. She left me and it's all because of you!" he yelled, pulling her hair so hard that it pained.

Rukia knew whom he was referring to. Momo had ditched him and her prayer had been answered. **Remember that Rukia prayed to let Momo ditch Toushiro since she was so mad at him at the first or second chapter? **She sighed and patted his back. He snapped and yelled, "It's all your goddamn fault! I should not have helped you! I should have ditch you! Damn it!" She nodded simply, listening to his scoldings. She was guilty but she did not feel it. She was not in the wrong so why would she feel guilty? It was not her entire fault that he had broken up with Momo. He could not even keep his temper.

"I'm sorry," she apologised, hoping that it would at least cheer him up but as she had expected, the apology made him more insane than what state he had been right now. "Sorry? You're sorry? Oh please, so what? Can your sorry help me patch up with Momo? Can your sorry solve my problem right now? Why now and not that day? Why now, Rukia? Why?" he said with his voice low. He buried his face in his hands as he resumed his crying.

She could feel tears stinging her eyes. Why did it pain her heart to see him in a state like this? It was not love and she knew that. She never fantasied herself with the shortie taicho. She kept cursing him and not complimenting him. She always tried to shoo him out of her room but failed. SO why did he pain her heart? Tears rolled down from the corner of her eyes. She sniffed. She knew the answer. She had felt this way before. The feeling of losing someone so dear, she knew that feeling very well. She had experienced it many times. The time when her sister Hisana had died and Kaien-dono whom she killed. She knew the feeling too well.

Toushiro drifted his gaze to the petite woman beside him. She was crying as well. Her eyes were swollen. He simply stared at her. Her violet orbs locked into his emerald orbs. He could feel the understanding. He could feel the comfort she was trying to give off. She was crying because she too had experienced this horrible feeling. They understood each other pains though they kept it a secret. He knew her problems. He knew that she thought lowly of herself which he also thought that she was too weak. Somehow when he stared at those huge violet orbs, he was at ease and the holes his heart had left seemed to have been stitched up.

"You know... You're not the alone, Hitsugaya-taicho or should I say shortie meanie?" Rukia joked, jabbing her elbow at his side. She laughed at her own joke and expected a harsh scold from the meanier but she had received a small smile. And she could hear a small faint thank you from him. She smiled as wide as she could as she wiped the tears off him. Toushiro was shocked when the young Kuchiki wiped the tears off him. He blushed slightly at the sudden contact. Rukia immediately pulled her hands away from his face and her face blushed slightly. Why had she done that? They gazed at each other for a moment and they pulled their gazes away from each other as their blushes heated.

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Looks like it's starting! I realise that the title does not match with the story up until now so I guess that the next chapter will be the evil plot and Rukia will be kidnapped and blah blah blah blah blah blah blah and... a happy ending... Don't worry I'm going make the story a long one perhaps to about 8 chapters and to me, 8 chapters are already long. Tell me what you want the next chapter to be like and I can put your ideas in between the evil plot! Ta-da! XD XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rukia's Survival**

**Chapter 5 is here! Yay, please clap for me! Kind of hard to sneak in to play the com when I was banned by my parents! Like I promise, this chapter will be the evil plot! XD Not really the evil plot. You readers will even find some changes in Grimmjow! XD And you will learn about the three Espadas whom are my favourite, their feelings towards Rukia. It may sound weird but... Anyway, enjoy! **

"My, my, aren't you precious? What brings you here, Neliel?" Aizen asked as he sat on his throne, sipping his tea after asking the green-haired Espada. Neliel frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest, saying, "I do not approve you hurting Rukia, Aizen." Aizen gave her a bitter smile for her such informal way of addressing. "My Neliel, but you take part of this aren't you?" He arched an eyebrow, sipping his tea.

Neliel snorted as she looked away but her gaze returned to ex-captain of fifth squad after a second. She put her hands on her hip and stated, "I'm been forced. Either I help you or you kill Rukia-nee. She's precious to me. And you know that the others do not to be in this part of this too, blockhead. Tell me what are your plans are and I will reconsider about joining you to kidnap Rukia for your own pleasure." She tried to hold her mask just like what Rukia had thought her but she failed. Aizen could see her fear in her eyes. He let out a hearty and evil smile. He shook his head and put down his cup of tea, having second thought, he picked the cup up and put it down once more. Neliel glared at Aizen who kept putting up and down his tea cup.

"Well?" she asked, unsure whether she should do that. Aizen glanced at her and smiled. She gritted her teeth and tried to maintain her cool. "Well, you're useless right now. You may choose to not be of help right now. But... let me tell you what I have plans in mind. Rukia dear... is gorgeous right? She may be weak but at the same time she's strong. I need her to... distract the fools of Soul Society. You know that she have many friends that are dear to her. Just think. The only way for her to be seen as a traitor-" "I know it! You want her to be a traitor just like you so that when she returns to Soul Society, she would be dead. And if she's dead, not many Shinigami could keep their spirits up and would be distracted due to her death. And you will choose this moment to attack Soul Society and rule the world. You're stupid to think that, you know? Like as if she would just walk her on her own record. Bastard, I assure you that she could not be easily kidnapped you know. Drop it, you won't stand a chance when it comes to Rukia-nee's strong resolve of escaping this shitty place," Neliel interrupted as she pointed a finger at him. She even rolled her neck as if she had the authority to stop him and this was her style. She was not, absolutely not, help Aizen.

Aizen laughed out once more. She hated his laugh. She knew that he had more plans that would be useful and effective. She feared that he would overpower her. "Hmph, you're clever but remember that she has friends at The World Of Living? That Inoue girl is a best friend to her right? Inoue will be our pawn. Don't worry, I do not intend to drag her whole body here. Just a bundle of her hair will do. Rukia is a stupid when it comes to this. Oh yes, perhaps, her finger would make it more convincing. After all, Rukia knew, I knew that Inoue's little finger had a small scar. And guess what? Grimmjow is already out doing that. Can't feel his spiritual pressure? And besides, not only that I would rule the world, Rukia would also be... my queen. I would make her forget everything and she belongs to me... ME! I also wanted her to smile at me and suffer the next. I want to tear her apart and rip off her heart which she's so proud of. I would make her beg. And you can't stop me because you would... be dead along with the rest. Rukia Kuchiki... Eh, she should be called Rukia-" he was interrupted by Grimmjow who walked as if he was drunk.

He was covered with sweat. There were tear stains on his face. Aizen smirked and Neliel's eyes grew wide to see a transparent bag which had orange hair and a finger. Aizen clapped his hands, congratulating Grimmjow for his excellent work. "Why? WHY? I thought you're on side with Rukia-nee! She saves you from dying! Hell, she saved all of us, well not entirely but the three of us! How could you do such a thing to her friend? SO all that bullshit about you liking her and grateful that she saved you was just... lies? I thought you're a man of your word and I can't believe that you lied to me! That's okay, at least I have Ulqiourra with me," Neliel screeched but her voice softened as soon as she was at her very last sentence. She wiped off her tears with her arm and jabbed a finger at her chest.

Aizen just monitored the whole situation. He was surprised that Grimmjow believed every single word he had said. He smirked and then sighed. How could Grimmjow the one whom hated him believe him? "Neliel... You're so retarded something. You're alone," Aizen said, interrupting the fight between the two Espadas. Neliel's heart sunk (she may not have one that could be seen but she has one). So Ulqiourra had betrayed her too. She dropped to her knees, face palmed. Tears kept on rolling down her cheeks. She stared at her tears. They lied to her... They broke her... They wanted to kill Rukia with their bare hands. Why could not see that they were lies?

Grimmjow crouched beside her and tried to soothe her but he earned a punch right on his nose. He sighed and hugged her suddenly. She tried to break free but after a few attempts, she gave up. She lost hope. Her nee-chan was going to be tortured or killed by either Aizen or them. "I hate you," she whispered. Her voice was so broken. Grimmjow patted on her back, holding his tears. He was trying to save Rukia. He closed his eyes, remembering what Aizen had said to him and little did he know that tears streamed down his face.

_Grimmjow heard a knock and just let out a 'come in'. He glared at his visitor andushed the book closer to his eyes as if he was so absorb in reading the book. "Hello, Grimmjow," Aizen greeted. Grimmjow nodded at his greeting and slammed the book shut, clearly showing off his unhappiness in meeting him. "What do you want, Aisen-sama?" He hated to address him that way. He was nothing but a lowly Shinigami. Aizen sighed and shook his head. "I'm here to tell you about Rukia." His ears perked up upon hearing her name. He sat upright and stared at Aizen asking him to go on._

_Aizen smirked but Grimmjow failed to notice it. He clasped his hands together but remained silence. Grimmjow gritted his teeth and was begging Aizen to spill the beans out mentally in his mind. "Well, Rukia, she... will be killed by... Hitsugaya Toushiro. They had a fight and he wanted to kill the annoying pest. You know what else? He had raped her," Aizen stated as he tried to sound shaky as if he cared for Rukia. "Under what evidence?" Grimmjow replied. He hated himself for trying to sound like his rival, Ulqiourra. Aizen shook his head and sighed. "Ulqiourra saw it," Aizen replied, smirking deep within himself._

_Grimmjow arched an eyebrow an snorted, not believing a word he had said. Aizen expected this and told him to watch this tape he had gotten from Ulqiourra. He lied... That tape, he projected himself. He created it himself. He just asked two arrancars and made them as if they were Rukia and Toushiro. He smirked as he saw Grimmjow's expression. He shook his head in disbelief. His mouth hung open. He had a heart now just like Neliel. Looks like that heart he had just received had been... gone once more. He was lost once more. He was lost like the rest. He had gotten what Rukia, his saviour, had given him. "!" he screamed as he slapped Aizen hard in the face. "IT can't be trueeeee!" he shrieked, shaking his head._

_"My, are you blind?" Aizen asked, earning himself a deathly glare. If looks could kill, he would be dead by now. Grimmjow clenched his fists till his knuckles turned white. The book beside him was then being thrown flat at Aizen's face. Aizen remained quiet but deep down, he wanted to kill off this maniac. Grimmjow increased the volume as he found some mumblings from Toushiro. "Kill her, I say. Once I give the word, slaughter her," he heard what that white-haired boy had said. He buried his face in his hands, trying very hard to convince himself that everything was fake. But the video kept replaying on his mind, forcing him to accept it. _

_"I want to save her," he said smoothly, his face still buried in his hands. Aizen smirked and patted on his back. "I have a plan in mind. Just listen to me and she will be save in Heuco Mundo. You, Neliel and Ulqiourra will help her feel comfortable here. Till one of you killed Toushiro, she may return to her home if she wants to do, that is,"Aizen said, acting as if he wanted Rukia to be safe._

__Neliel had fallen asleep and Grimmjow had snapped out from that conversation. He glanced at Aizen who was now gone, not at the throne. He wondered why but his thoughts were invaded with Neliel's cries as well as that stupid video. The part where Rukia screamed for help as she was being raped kept on replaying like a broken disc. He carried Neliel in bridal style and slowly made his way to her room. He hated himself to do this. He hated himself to hurt Rukia's friend. He hated himself simply. Neliel smiled in her sleep, he had noticed that. He could hear her whisper Rukia's name. Her name... made her smile but a frown replaced it. Toushiro... had ripped her apart and he was going to save her...

Ulqiourra sat on a chair in his room, viewing the never-changing scene. He was loyal to Aizen. He was a dog to Aizen. Although he knew clearly what Aizen was going to do at Rukia, the one that sort of saved him. However even her could not stop himself from being a loyal dog. He was going to meet her in person. But first, according to Aizen's other plan, he had to kidnap someone who was trustworthy to stay silence at all time. He cracked his brain to search for someone. A name happened to pass by in his brain. He kept his usual expressionless face but deep within he was smirking. "Ichigo Kurosaki..." he mumbled and stood up. Ichigo was a dumbass for this kind of old tricks. He had witnessed Grimmjow chopping Inoue's little finger and cut her hair randomly. It pained him, not because he liked Inoue, but he liked her friend Rukia. Rukia was like his mother, guiding him to the truth although it was just for a few minutes.

He really badly wished that he could be like Grimmjow though he would not admit it. That guy was so free in his emotions and he just said anything whatever he had in mind. He even cried when he chopped off her finger. He glanced up, staring at the ceiling and then found himself sitting on his chair once more. He rubbed his temples as he thought of a date and time to meet Ichigo. He decided not to be in a disguise. He would meet him in his current form. He would even wear his Espada uniform. However he would have to make his spiritual pressure hidden. He did not want any Shinigami to spot him and kill him and not even her could stop what he was about to do.

He had lost his sword, no, more like broke it. He had made a promise to himself that he would never use his sword to kill someone. He even promised her that and that's why he had snapped it into half. He asked Grimmjow for help and after explaining that he wanted to help Rukia as well, Grimmjow agreed reluctantly though. He opened a garganta that led to the World of Living and stepped inside to meet Ichigo Kurosaki. He smiled though he did not show it to spot Ichigo alone, wandering around the street.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, we meet again," Ulqiourra greeted. Ichigo who was all along looking down with hands in his pockets, glanced up and took a few steps backwards to meet the 4th Espada. Sweat trickled down his face. But a frown remained plastered on his face.

**To be continued... I kind of feel bad of chopping Inoue's finger... SORRY Inoue! Well, wait for a week please or more! I do not know when I can sneak in like this! D: Pray that I won't get caught playing the computer! D: But thanks for the reviews guys! XD Love you all! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rukia's Survival**

**Chapter 6! Thanks for all of your reviews! Love you all! Anyway, I'm going to put some 'cute' moments of Hitsuruki as well as Ichigo's 'nice talk' with Ulqiourra. Enjoy. XD**

"You! Why are you here? Didn't she tell you not to come here anymore? Hah, I knew it! You're one freaking bastard and to think that she trusts you... Well, I have to finish you then so that she won't be hurt," Ichigo snarled, glaring at the fourth espada.

Ulqiourra crossed his arms across his chest and sighed. He cleared his throat and spoke in his usual tone, "Kurosaki, I'm not here to fight with you. I'm here to make a deal, a clean one. In exchange for the information of Rukia, I will kill Aizen." Ichigo scoffed. Like as if he was going to believe him. Ichigo scowled and lunged at Ulqiourra. "I mean no harm. But I truly care for her. Rukia, she... is going to be killed by Toushiro if you want to know," he murmured, glancing away from the carrot-top. Ichigo's eye twitched and got off from him. His gaze had left the stoic man and his mind was filled with questions. Could he believe him? Inoue got hurt and lost a finger because of a certain espada. Not only that, he even cut her hair randomly and her hair was a mess. Would he able to trust him? Could he believe those words? Was he lying? Could he be true? Why would Toushiro would kill Rukia?

He flickered his eyes to the stoic man who was quiet as usual. However, Ulqiourra never wanted to lie. He had hurt her friend once and he was going to do it again. Although he was not the one who took that finger away from that female trash, he ordered Grimmjow to do it under the orders of Aizen. He had witnessed everything and it pained him. He shrugged off those unwanted feelings and concentrated on dealing the carrot-top. He shoved his hands into his pockets and stared straight into his prey's eyes. Would he be able to close the deal with him?

In order to make it more convincing, he held a shoulder of Ichigo's and said, his voice was laced with sorrow and regret. "I was there, to see and hear. She had... been raped by Toushiro. They had a fight and Toushiro wanted to kill her. I listened to their conversation and surely Toushiro was so mad that he even abused and raped her. I could not help her. I did not want her to get executed because of me. She helped me to survive when she was supposed to kill me. Not me, the other two too. It pained me, Ichigo... It hurts to see her crying out for help and no one wanted to help her. No one... no one heard her..." He pinched himself so hard when Ichigo was not looking that he was crying.

Ichigo was shocked to see the emotionless man cry at the mere elaboration of what had happened. The story was convincing and he bought it. But somehow, he felt a negative feeling that tugged his heart. He simply ignored it and chose to comfort Ulqiourra. Ulqiourra smirked and burried his face at his chest. He just had to wrap the act up before going to the second stage. They looked like gay lovers as Ulqiourra snuggled at his chest to cover his tear-streaked face.

Ichigo pushed him away. He was not supposed to get toooo close to him. He was still an enemy and though he had chose to believe his words, does not mean that he believed the person. "What do you need my help for?" Ichigo asked stepping a fews step away from the stoic man. Said man just rubbed his tears off with his arm and forced a smile. Ichigo could not believe it! He was smiling just because he agreed to help Rukia. He stared at his face who had adorned such a wide smile and wondered. Had Rukia changed him for the better?

"I just need you to announce to that old man about Aizen trying to invade Soul Society once more. If he did not believe it, just showed him this tape. And if he asked where did get this tape from, say it was from me. Tell him that I betrayed Aizen and wanted to help her... That old man surely will ask the taicho and fukutaicho to assemble and most would come to Hueco Mundo to stop things. And you... better take Rukia away from the group to meet me. Don't worry, just traced my reiatsu. And drop Rukia with me and finish off Toushiro, okay?" Ulqiourra explained while maintaining his voice to sound broken. After all he had just cried and of course he had to continue with the act.

Ichigo nodded as he grasped his own chin. Ulqiourra then shoved the disc to Ichigo and wished him good luck. He dismissed him and Ichigo ran off. Ulqiourra looked around and found out that he was alone. He inhaled deeply before whispering, "I'm sorry Rukia." He traced Inoue's reiatsu as he had not finished business with her. He cursed her and said woman who was at her home sneezed thrice straight. She heard a knock and thinking that it was Ichigo, she just opened the door without checking.

She turned pale as soon as she saw him. She held her four-fingered hand closer to her chest and was protected with her free hand. She quickly closed the door but was stopped by a hand of his. She gasped for air as she found out that she was unable to breathe. "W-what d-do y-you w-want?" she stammered, pacing a few steps back. Ulqiourra remained outside of her house. "Sorry, Inoue... And if you come across Rukia, tell her that I'm sorry as well," he said in a slow pace, making sure that she could hear every word he had said.

Inoue just blinked for a while and when she opened her eyes, she found out that the stoic man had left. She dropped to her knees, tears stinging her eyes. He apologised not only to her but as well as Rukia. She had heard rumors that Rukia had helped three espada from danger. She was taken aback to realise that one of the lucky three was Ulqiourra. He apologised to Rukia and she knew that something was bound to happen. But however she was at ease as she knew that Rukia, her dear friend of hers, would come to visit her as it was her birthday and Rukia and the few selected others were invited to her party.

Rukia was still disturbed by her bold action yesterday. She just wiped his tears off using her bare hands! She blushed at the memory but quickly put on her mask as she heard the door creaked. She did not know who was it. It was Toushiro of course. He had been taking care of her for days right now. She gave him a very huge TRUE smile. Toushiro raised an eyebrow to see her sudden smile. She had been experiencing mood swings and he wondered what made her happy.

"Why so happy?" he asked, closing the door. He could hear Rukia's sigh and he peered over his shoulder. He gave a small smile to himself, seeing that Rukia Kuchiki, the one who had suffered a lot, was right now smiling away, not doing any dirty tricks on him anymore. "It's Inoue-san birthday and I am invited!" she said waving a pink envelope at him. Toushiro nodded and smiled even wider, making Rukia to blush but thanks to her mask, he went not noticed by her blush.

However, she gave him an even wider smile, causing Toushiro to blush slightly. "You know what, shortie-taicho? I hope you're going to give consent of me meeting Inoue at the World of Living. I missed Strawberry a lot, Yuzu..." she said and then smirked. "I kind of miss Karin as well," she purred. Toushiro nodded simply but then upon mentioning the nickname of Ichigo, he was quite angry. And not only that, he hated every word she had said. She missed her human friends and it bothered him... a lot.

"Karin Kurosaki eh? I kind of miss her as well," he joked and plopped himself beside her. His shoulder was barely touching hers. Rukia rolled her eyes. "Too bad... From Inoue's letter, she had been attached... You're gonna cry again, crybaby? I remember yesterday... You should look at yourself? You look so... dead!" she exclaimed, swinging her legs back and froth.

Toushiro laughed and commented, "And what? You're gonna wipe my tears off like yesterday?" Rukia stood up and walked over to the window, blushing madly. "Yah yah yah... And then what? We kiss blah blah blah... Got married... Have kids-" she bit her tongue to stop herself from rambling on. She was blushing madly and her mask had fell. His eyes widened and was speechless upon hearing that. He stared at the back of her and honestly, she was quite stunning although she was flat.

"Hmmmmm... You know what, Rukia? I'm beginning to like you... as a friend," he stated truthfully. Rukia spun around, her face was so red. He still sat down and now crossed his legs, giving her a smile. Rukia glanced away and she smacked herself mentally for acting like a girly girl. She flickered her eyes up and noticed that he was expecting an answer from her. She smirked and held her head high. She cleared her throat and said with confidence, "Shortie-taicho, I herby announce you as my friend. You're ranked 300." Toushiro knitted his eyebrows till they nearly met and frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked out of curiosity. Rukia cocked her head a little and burst out laughing.

She slapped her knees and laughed even harder. Toushiro clenched his fists and stood up. He grasped her chin and forced her to look at him. "300 eh? Can't make a decent rank for me? After all I have taken care of you," he murmured. His tone was harsh and cold and yet Rukia was still laughing her head off. "Stop this at once, trash," he commanded and he bit his tongue to punish himself for calling her a trash.

Rukia immediately stopped laughing and stared at Toushiro. He noticed that she was saddened by something. It was obvious. She tilted her head a bit to the side so that she could stare at the floor. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and sadness. Toushiro's command sounded like _his _command. She missed her _brother _a lot. Although she and _him _only shared a few minutes together, _he _was already considered as a brother though she was unsure whether he would repay her back with the same feelings. But it was impossible, she thought._  
_

"Ulqiourra," she breathed out, causing Toushiro to stumble backwards. Rukia heard the loud thud and immediately cursed herself. Toushiro heard her. She started to panic. "Ah... Er... er... I could explain!" she shrieked, dropping to her knees in front of him. She dashed to the door and pressed her ear on it. Silence... She locked the door and dashed back to him. She sat, legs crossed, ready to explain everything to him. She took a very very deep breath before spilling the beans out.

Toushiro rubbed his butt to reduce pain. He stopped however as he had heard the petite woman speak. He was quite surprised to hear her utter a name. She was bold to utter an enemy's name in front of him whom was a taicho, for heaven's sake! He could not help but think silly. He thought that she and the man mentioned from her were now dating and he was beyond mad.

Why? It was simple actually and he even admitted it to himself. He liked Rukia Kuchiki more than a friend right now. How does that feeling develop?

_He was shocked to see her wiping off his tears off with her hands. She did not know what she was doing. So when she realised that, she pulled her hands away and the pair glanced away from each other. But then they stared at each other. Teal met violet. And she looked away. Both of them blushed. Toushiro glanced to a different direction, blushing madly. During that seconds before he stared at her eyes once more, he felt comforted just by being around her. He had forgiven every sin she had committed. He had the urge to kiss her suddenly. His heart would race faster every time he saw her smile. He liked her even the moment they had fought and he admitted that feeling. He would never want to tell her of course. And when he cried, he cried not because of he had broken up with Momo, but because of her being able to open a certain door inside him. He had learnt from her a few things though they had bickered a lot._

_He learnt about her and noticed how stunning she looked. He was contented even if he was staying as close as this, just friends perhaps. But who knew what the future held? He was mesmerised by her eyes and beauty. He wanted to kiss her. He liked her a lot. He glanced over his shoulder and played with his fingers. He called out her name and she slowly turned around, still blushing. He smirked. He loved everything about her but he won't admit it to her. Not now but later._

_"Rukia," he breathed out. He leaned towards her and cupped her face. His lips was just a few inches away from her. He was going to kiss her. But he pulled away from her. Rukia did not know what just had happened and thought it was just a mere imagination. Toushiro rested his head on her shoulder and surprisingly, she did not jolt in horror. It was like as if she had expected this. They both sighed in unison. He could break through the mask sometimes. He felt contented and comfortable just by staring at her huge lovely violet orbs. Perhaps, she was the right one for him. _

_He had pondered. Both of them were short. Ice and snow fitted together. He was the ice while she was the snow. They seemed to be together. Both had a short temper. Rukia never knew about her short temper. She had changed him. He sighed, this time alone. Somewhat feeling a bit better, he reluctantly pulled himself away from her. Rukia smiled at him and gave him a few pats on the back. He felt like crying once more. What had she done to make him feel this way? She had helping him a lot though she never knew._

_Rukia burst into tears once more. Taken aback, he calmed her down. It pained to see her cry this. Perhaps, it was because of Byakuya. He just pulled her closer to him and hugged her tightly. He then kissed her forehead and hugged her even tighter. He was quite shocked though when he could feel her arms wrap around him. He knew that she was just using him for this moment. They used each other for each other's comfort, that's all. They both sighed at the same time and she just buried her face on his chest. And she fallen asleep soon._

__Toushiro smiled at the memory. He wished that he could spend more time like this with her. "Shortie-taicho?" Rukia asked, shaking him. He snapped out from his daze and fixed his gaze at her face. "Will you... accompany me to Inoue's house?" it was a request, he knew it. She could take a 'no' as the answer. He just smiled at her and hugged her again. Rukia blushed and stiffened. But then she relaxed and hugged him back. "Rukia... I promise you that I will take care of you forever," he said. Rukia blushed even madder as she felt his cold breath against her neck. She did not expect herself to fall for this mean person. But she did and she was contented with just a simple hug from him that's all.

Toushiro had forgotten about her uttering out Ulqiourra's name and she had too forgot to explain it. Both were too deep in their hug and little did they know that their feelings for each other could be their strengths as well as their downfalls.

**Yay, done! So how do you like the little Hitsuruki moment? It was the moment after Rukia teased Toushiro. I planned to write that cute scene in the later chapters but... I got other lovely moments so I just used one of those moments in this chapter! Hope you like it and I have scored a prefect score for my Science test! XD You may want to write your suggestion about the story anyway! I love you all! Thanks! XD **


	7. Chapter 7

**Rukia's Survival**

**Chapter 7 is here yay! Thanks for the reviews people! ****  
**

Ichigo rubbed his temples, thinking about the deal he had. Inoue was reading a book though her mind was occupied by what that fourth espada had said to her. She closed her book and stood up. She glanced at Ichigo and sighed. "Kurosaki-kun? Why don't you go to Soul Society and ask Rukia to come here right now. I miss her a lot, you know," she said as she shook Ichigo. Ichigo glanced up and simply nodded. Inoue gave him a wide smile and walked out of the house so that she could buy the things needed for her party.

However not only that, she wanted to have some fresh air, of course. Sticking with Ichigo seemed unbearable for her right now. Ever since Rukia was 'gone', her conversation with Ichigo would last only for a minute. The max would be two minutes and that's all. Though she was clearly unhappy, she always held a smile on her face. After all, she had promised Rukia that she would smile forever and ever even if things were down.

She greeted everyone in sight and she stopped walking. A tear rolled down at the corner of her eye. In front of a shop, stood Rukia with Toushiro. But before she could call out to them, she felt a hand covered her mouth and her nose. She struggled and was being pulled into a dark alley. She was let go and she was about to scream when a knife flashed and waved in front of her face. She could see who was the attacker. She shook her head as her nightmare came rushing into her mind.

_Inoue was drinking tea when she heard the door creaked opened. She rushed out of the kitchen to check who was it but she was greeted by Grimmjow. She forced herself to smile and ask him to take a seat as if he was just a stranger dropping by just for a drink. Grimmjow nodded and sat on the couch. A frown was adorned on his face. Inoue was gone and came back with a tray in her hand. She forced herself to smile at him as she gently placed a cup of tea in front of him._

_"Why are you here, mister?" she asked, unsure whether she could call him by his name. She was sweating buckets and Grimmjow glanced away. "I came... to see-" He was interrupted by her. "Ichigo? He's not here, if you want to see him." Grimmjow glared at her and rubbed his temple. He sighed loudly causing the woman to tremble in fear. Had she done wrong? She played with her fingers and forced herself to look at him. She was afraid of being tortured. She was speechless. She could not help but whimpered out Rukia's name. Why Rukia? Because her name gave her comfort. And sure enough she felt better just by uttering out her name._

_Grimmjow blinked his eyes as he caught her saying out Rukia's name. He shook his head and groaned in frustration. He stood up, knocking the cup as well. Tea spilled and he took a knife from his pocket. He pulled her by the hair and forcefully placed a hand on the table. Her hand was soaked with the spilled tea. And as the hand was being forcefully placed there, tea splashed but failed to dirty anyone except for her hand._

_"I'm sorry," he mumbled and plunged the knife down at her pinky finger. He was crying softly and she did not know it. She bit her tongue as tears rolled down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and let out a whimper. Grimmjow quickly did his job and just cut her hair randomly with the blood-stained knife. Blood was mixed with the tea. Inoue grasped her four-fingered hand and wailed out for Ichigo. Grimmjow wiped the blood off from the knife with her hair. He then tossed the knife somewhere and he could hear something shattered. He glanced behind to see the mirror broken. He stared at his own reflection on the broken mirror._

_He looked like a ghost, so pale. He had very obvious eye bags. He looked thinner. His cheek bones could be seen. His mouth was dry. Tears streamed down as he stared at his ugly self. He glanced away, not wanting to torture himself furthermore. He rushed out of the house, leaving the bleeding woman. However, he had called an ambulance just before stepping into the garganta. _

__"Why are you here again?" she spat, wiping her tears off. Grimmjow shrugged and gave her a forceful smirk. She ducked below as he tried to slap her. She, on all four, crawled and stood up, running. Grimmjow frowned and chased after her. But he stopped chasing after her and went back into the dark upon seeing Rukia.

"R-Rukia!" Inoue cried. Rukia who was busy choosing a fruit since she was hungry heard a familiar voice calling out o her. She glanced to her right and saw Inoue running towards her. Inoue fell to the ground just in front of Rukia. She held on to Rukia's legs and was begging for apology. Rukia was confused as well as embarrassed. Toushiro raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Rukia, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for stealing Ichigo away from you! Just please ask that man to go away from me!" she shrieked. Rukia was stunned but quickly accepted her apology though Inoue had no need to apologise. Inoue nodded and Rukia helped her up back on her feet. She hugged Inoue and she felt hurt. "Tell me who is this man you spoke of," Rukia whispered, not being able to hold her tears.

Toushiro took a few steps back, not wanting to destroy the beautiful moment. He leaned against a wall, his arms till crossed. He stared at the 'sisters' and he felt jealous. How he wished that he could hug Rukia like that, so tight. He ruffled his hair in frustration. He had did it again. He had to stop himself from getting too obsessive with Rukia. He had to set aside this jealousy. It would make him insane.

"G-grimmjow," Inoue managed to choke out. Rukia's eyes widened at the mention of the name. She let go of the crying woman and her face turned so serious. "Where's he?" she demanded, her voice was raised. Inoue jolted in horror and fear hearing Rukia shouting at her. She trembled but words were stuck at her throat. She hid her four-fingered hand and started to fidget a lot. Rukia grabbed her hand which Inoue had been hiding a lot.

"Who did this to you?" Rukia yelled, knowing that a finger was missing. Toushiro decided to interfere and asked the same thing. Rukia was clearly annoyed and when she heard her crush spoke, she screamed at him to get lost. He did not want to budge and shook his head, arms crossed. She was angrier by the minute. She grabbed him by the collar and bellowed dangerously," Shortie-taicho, this is a girl-to-girl talk. Unless you're a girl, you can't join us." Toushiro was beyond angry but however, he softened as he saw her eyes filled with lots of emotions, mainly because she cared for her best friend/sister. He nodded and she let go of him rather harshly.

He knew that she was trying to help Inoue and he chose the wrong time to butt in. He was hurt when she scolded him for interfering. He sighed and walked away from the sisters. His heart was aching. And as if the world agreed, he could hear people gossiping out loud that Rukia was being a bitch and shooed her boyfriend away. He sighed and nodded in agreement mentally. Although they were YET to become a couple, he agreed that Rukia should hold her temper and let him stay alongside with her.

Inoue had stopped crying but her voice was so hoarse. "R-ruk-kia," she stammered and winced in pain as Rukia grabbed her wrist tighter. Rukia had the right to get angry. Her best friend/sister was crying on her birthday for god's sake! She thought that she would see her in her usual cheerful state. She let go of her wrist harshly and crossed her arms. She was beyond mad. If Inoue kept this silence longer, hell would break loose.

"What had happened to you?" she was mad but her voice failed to describe her anger. Her voice was soft and comforting. Inoue buried her face as she cried again. And then she wrapped her hands around the petite woman's hands and explained everything with her hoarse and broken voice. Rukia could not believe her ears. She wished that every word her sister had said was nothing but lies but Inoue would never lie, she knew that.

She tilted her head a bit as she thought she caught something blue. Then she saw a man with blue hair wearing a blue T-shirt and baggy jeans walking away with hands stuffed in the pockets. "Grimmjow!" she shouted and Toushiro heard her voice mentioning the name quickly dashed to Rukia and Inoue. He only spotted Inoue there but Rukia... where was she? He felt worried and demanded where Rukia went from Inoue. Inoue trembled and pointed to the direction. He caught a glimpse of raven hair before disappearing into a corner. He cursed out loud and shunpo-ed to close the gap.

"Grimmjow! Stop right there, you bastard!" Toushiro heard her voice loud and clear and he knew that he was closer to her.

"Grimmjow! Stop right there, you bastard!" Rukia screamed as she chased after Grimmjow. Grimmjow made a left turn and it was a dead end. Rukia stomped her feet, her eyebrows knitted, a frown plastered on her face and she was cracking her finger bones as if she wanted to punch him. Grimmjow panted and walked backwards till his back felt the solid hard bricks. Sweat trickled down his face.

Rukia grabbed him by his chin and she spat, "Why? Grimmjow, why?" She was crying and her tears soaked his shirt. He bit his lips as he found out that he could not hold his tears anymore. He wanted to hug her when he spotted Toushiro. He pushed her so harshly and hard that she knocked her head on the wall with a loud thud. Grimmjow glanced aside to see that the white wall had red stains. As Rukia slumped to the ground, a trail of blood followed her down.

Toushiro called out her name and rushed to her side but he was earned with a punch from Grimmjow. "Stay away from her you rapist and murderer!" Grimmjow spat as he gave Toushiro another punch on the face. Toushiro ducked and slid beneath Grimmjow. He stood up and nearly stumbled but he maintained his balance and slid in front of Rukia. He held her head and felt that liquid on his fingers and palm. He did not need to guess it. "Rukia! Wake up, Rukia! Rukia!" he yelled out, grasping her hand.

Grimmjow just stared at the pair in awe. "B-but... I t-thought... DAMN Aizen!" he was tricked. He knew it now. Why would Toushiro kill her if he cared about her so much? He dropped to his knees and bowed down in an old Japanese traditional way of saying sorry and of course apologised. Toushiro could not care less. He was indeed not good in healing and he casted a glance at Grimmjow. "Can you heal?" he spat.

"Of course I can," Grimmjow replied and took out some bandages out of his shirt. Toushiro raised an eyebrow and wondered how that man could hide the bandages under his shirt without any other equipment. Grimmjow tossed the bandage towards the smaller man and walked off. He stopped and said loudly enough for Toushiro to hear. "Please thank her for guiding me the right path." Toushiro blinked his eyes and Grimmjow was gone.

He shook his head and his top priority was to stop the bleeding. He wrapped her head and the wound of course with the bandage. He then carried her with a bridal style and rushed to the Soul Society. Once reached the forth squad, he demanded to see Unohana-taicho.

She was clearly displeased by his rude intrusion but however upon seeing Rukia, she dropped her anger. Unohana treated Rukia and told him that she was fine. She had suffered nothing but blood loss. Toushiro nodded simply and gave out a simple thank you. He sat on the floor, his hand holding Rukia's. She had yet to wake up.

He was tired of waiting and decided to check on Matsumoto to see whether she was doing her paperwork. He gave her a chaste kiss on full lips before walking out the room. He, however, failed to notice Renji and Byakuya.

**That's all folks! sorry if the story was not beautifully done! SORRY! If you're not happy, I promised you to do a better chapter! SORRY! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Rukia's Survival**

**Chapter 8... Looks like the story is going to be longer... Geez, I wonder if I have the time to complete this story... Anyway, enjoy! XD**

Renji's eye twitched upon seeing Toushiro gave Rukia a chaste kiss. His eye was still twitching till now. He stole a glance at Byakuya. Sure enough Byakuya was emitting out some negative energy and Renji squeaked as he distanced himself away from Byakuya. He gulped nervously when he saw Byakuya getting his Zanpaktou. "Hitsugaya-taicho!" Byakuya yelled and Toushiro chose to ignore him, sweating buckets.

Renji chose this moment to go into the ward and locked the door so that Byakuya would be able to kill Toushiro without harming him and Rukia. He wiped off his sweat with a towel found at a desk. He dragged a chair and sat on it, staring at Rukia. He sighed and then stretched himself. "Hey, Rukes... You know what?" he spoke even though he knew that she could not hear him however he was wrong. Rukia had cracked an eye opened and was wide enough to hear what Renji was saying. "Hitsugaya-taicho kissed you, you know," Renji continued, so oblivious to her already wake-up form.

Rukia immediately blushed and closed her eyes again, pretending to sleep. Her face was so red that it had taken Renji's notice. She could feel his hand on her forehead and she could hear him say, "OH shit! You're having a fever! I'm calling Unohana-" He was cut off as both could feel Byakuya's crazy reiatsu. Renji trembled on his seat while Rukia was covering herself with a blanket. The wardroom shook as if an earthquake just had happened.

The door was sliced into half and Renji's both eyes twitched with his mouth hung in the air. Surely, Byakuya stood there, releasing out his power. "Hitsugaya-taicho, come back here!" Byakuya roared. He was so loud that Renji's ears burst. Rukia pulled the blanket over her head as tears stung her eyes. She was not going to witness Byakuya finishing Toushiro off.

Toushiro chose not to hear Byakuya again. He was too terrified to confront with Byakuya. 'He must have noticed me kissing her,' he thought and he slapped himself mentally. 'God, Toushiro, how could you be so careless?' He gave himself another imaginary slap. He closed his eyes as he tried to make up his mind whether to be brave and see Byakuya or be a pussy like Renji. He chose the first option of course. He inhaled deeply and ambled towards the ward. He could see Byakuya standing outside Rukia's ward, arms crossed with a glaring expression adorned on his face. As he stepped closer to the sixth taicho, he swore that he could spot the lust to kill and he hesitated.

However, he just kept on strolling forward. He shuddered as his eyes went down to his hands as he unsheathed his sword. Toushiro gulped nervously and he could hear Byakuya calling out Senbozakura. Toushiro yelped in fright as skaura petals engulfed around him. He glanced everyone and found out that Rukia's door had been... trashed down. He went into the ward, not caring whether the petals followed him.

Renji gave Toushiro the 'what-the-hell-do-you-think-you-are-doing' look. Toushiro ignored him and called out his bankai. "Hey, are you crazy? Rukes in here, you know!" Renji yelled and when he saw the petals entering the room, he ducked down and squeezed himself under the bed. Rukia's bed trembled because of Renji's tremblings. Rukia pushed the cover with her legs and peeked to see what was under her bed.

Toushiro saw her and quickly kissed her and pushed her head down and covered her with the blanket. "Stay," he commanded. Rukia blushed and bit her lips. Toushiro was about to attack when the petals suddenly disappeared. And his mouth hung opened as he saw Rukia embracing Byakuya as if the two had just found each other after many years of searching. How could he fail to notice Rukia? He was about to attack and if he had delivered the attack, he would be mourning for her death.

"Nii-sama, I missed you!" Rukia squealed as she hugged her brother. It was the only way to stop him from killing Toushiro. Byakuya sighed and dropped the attack. He smiled and returned his lovely sister the hug. He whispered his apologies and Rukia could only smile though she was unsure how to react. Renji popped out his head out under the bed with an eye opened. He sighed and squeezed himself out of the bed but then he realised that he was stuck in between the floor and the bed.

"Umm... Hitsugaya-taicho? Can you lift the bed up? I'm stuck," Renji said, his face red from embarrassment. Toushiro smirked and shook his head. With that he left poor Renji stuck under the bed. Renji cursed Toushiro and to make matters worse, Toushiro had froze the floor, causing Renji to shiver due to the cold.

Rukia smiled but the frowned to see Toushiro freezing the ground. She could hear Renji but he was nowhere to be found. "Where's Renji?" Byakuya asked deadpanned. Toushiro gulped nervously and having second thoughts, he quickly sliced the bed into two and Renji stood up. His body had frosts and he was wrapping his arms around his body, shivering and quivering.

Rukia and Toushiro high-fived each other as they exchanged laughs. Byakuya raised an eyebrow but then left, thinking that he should leave the couple alone. And the pair hugged each so tightly as they continued to laugh their heads off. Renji smirked and hugged the pair while murmuring, "How cute you two are together! So when will you get married?" Renji needed warmth and his plan succeeded. Toushiro and Rukia blushed so madly and they were emitted off heat and Renji got the warmth what he needed badly.

The frosts had melt away and he released his hug away from the couple. However he leaned against the wall to see if they would pull from the hug or continued to hug. He frowned as his first option seemed to win. But then Toushiro pulled Rukia by the arm just as she was about to go and hugged so tightly that Renji could swear that Rukia's eyes nearly popped out from their sockets.

However he started to become too concern as he saw Rukia struggling to breath and not mention that she was turning blue. "I... need... air," she choked out but those words never seemed to reach Toushiro. Toushiro on the other hand was too occupied by her scent and soft hair. He could hear her murmuring something and he smiled, thinking that she was saying 'I love you' at him. Boy was he wrong. Renji smacked Toushiro at the head and he released Rukia. Rukia fell down to the ground with a loud thud, sucking as much as air as her lungs could.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh... Sorry," Toushiro apologised rather sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. Renji who found out quite pleasant to smack the head of Toushiro, deliberately smacked him once more but this time harder. Toushiro glared at Renji and Renji apologised without sincerity at all. He winked at Rukia when Toushiro was staring at Rukia. Toushiro felt something weird and looked behind and seeing the chance, Rukia lunged at him. Renji gave a pat at Rukia's head and smirked at Toushiro.

"w-what are you doing?" Toushiro yelled as he started kicking. Rukia rolled her eyes and took out her zanpaktou. "Renji, hold him tight... Shortie-taicho, this is what you get for almost killing my friend... Mae, Sode No Shirayuki! Ha-ku-ren," She said as she tilted her sword to...

Toushiro gulped hard and closed his eyes tightly as he accepted death. 'I'm dead. I love you Rukia,' he thought and smiled. Rukia smirked and gave Renji a high-five! Toushiro cracked an eye opened to see nothing at all. "I thought you are going to kill me!" shrieked Toushiro. Rukia slapped him, lightly though, at his cheek. "Don't be stupid. I will be sentenced to jail for killing a taicho, dumbass... It's fun to joke around, you know... And," she kissed him on the cheek before continuing," and that is for helping me out. I suppose you didn't kill him right?"

Toushiro blushed and glanced away. "No," he replied her and he could feel her standing up from him stomach. "Oh yeah, he says thanks you for guiding him to the right track," he added. 'He likes you' he added mentally. Rukia nodded and hopped on Renji's back. "Renji, give me a piggyback ride please! Please? It's been a long time you know! And after seeing Inoue and him, I'm so hyper today! Toushiro! I will meet you later, okay? I will always love you! BYEEEE!" Rukia's voice echoed through the hallway as Renji sped off, giving Rukia a piggyback ride. However, she just realised what she had said and she cursed herself mentally.

Toushiro snorted but then blushed. 'Am I hearing right?' he asked himself but then shook his head. 'No way... Perhaps, it's just my imagination,' he added. He stood up and walked down the hallway. He could hear some giggling from the other shinigami and he clenched his fists and a frown on his face. His face was as red as ever.

Grimmjow had reached Hueco Mundo safe and sound. He was going to stop Aizen once and for all. But first, he wanted to check on Neliel first. Said woman had not eaten anything except for drinking water for the past few days. He sighed and was quite surprised yet delightful to see his comrade swallowing down her food. "So, what's the catch?" he asked, forcing himself to smile at her.

Neliel put down her spoon and stretched as she yawned. "I saw everything," she just said with amusement. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and sat beside her. As Neliel explained, he ate her food. And just when she wanted to grab a bite from her food, she realised that the plate was empty. She squint her eyes at Grimmjow and was ready to give him another hole in the chest when the presence of Ulqiourra interrupted the nice chat.

"Grimmjow... You're back," he sat in his cold and harsh voice as usual. Neliel crossed her arms and glanced away, like she always did each time she saw Ulqiourra. "Yes, so what I am? You know what? I think I am not going to take part in this. Toushiro likes Rukia," he paused as he glanced at Neliel and smiled, flashing his white teeth at her. "Hey Neliel, they're too cute! I mean the way he hold her... Oh my gosh! They're so cuuttteee together! Our Rukia is going to have a boyfriend! And I think that we TWO are ONLY invited!" he added on and stressed the words 'two' and 'only'. Neliel stood up and glanced at Grimmjow.

She was frowning and her face looked as if she did not care. But when Grimmjow lied that Toushiro kissed Rukia, Neliel grabbed his hands and jumped up and down, screaming in happiness. Grimmjow was amused by her childish action but nevertheless, he joined her with the screaming, the jumping and whatever. Ulqiourra stared at his ex-comrades and left the room.

When he left the room, he was jealous, very very jealous. He wanted to join the fun. But he knew he could not. Grimmjow and Neliel were not up to this mission. Looked like he was alone siding with Aizen. He leaned against the wall just beside the door and closed his eyes. What would it be like if he had taken sides with Grimmjow and Neliel? Would he enjoy the jumping and the shrieking? He sighed and opened his eyes. He nearly yelled like a girl to see Neliel and Grimmjow too close to him.

"Well, join the Hitsuruki army, Ulqiourra!" Neliel was the first to break the awkward silence with her usual mighty loud chirpy voice of hers. Ulqiourra frowned as usual. "H-i-t-s-u-r-u-k-i... Meaning Hitsugaya and Rukia combined names... Me and Grimmjow made it! I mean they're perfect together!" she continued. Grimmjow nodded and draped an arm around her shoulder.

"Yup yup yup, join us and ditch Aizen. Let's go to the World of Living to start a new life... Leave Aizen alone, pleasseeeee?" Grimmjow said. It was quite funny to hear Grimmjow being politely. Looked like he was serious. Neliel nodded in agreement and tugged on Ulqiourra's jacket/shirt. "Please? Please? Please?" Neliel and Grimmjow begged in unison. Ulqiourra smiled and nodded his head. "Sure... If I get to see Rukia, that is." "Of course we will get to see her! We're gonna go to the Soul Society!" Neliel chirped. Ulqiourra stared at her with the 'you-are-kidding-right' look. Neliel furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. Grimmjow's mouth hung opened as he peered down to see his crazy female comrade. "I'm not joking. We might as well become one of them you know. If we pleaded the shinigami, perhaps we might become one of them," Neliel said, beaming.

"We... might as well try," Ulqiourra commented. Grimmjow smirked and ruffled Ulqiourra's hair. "And let's go now, shall we?" Grimmjow suggested and Neliel nodded. The trio linked arms as they stepped into the garganta leading to Soul Society. Little did they know, Aizen watched them. Speaking of Aizen, he was banging his head on the desk cursing Grimmjow, Neliel and Ulqiourra. He unsheathed his blade and stabbed himself on the stomach.

"Damn them... What the..." Aizen shrieked like a girl and he looked at his hand. Blood... He stabbed himself out of anger and he was at the brink of death. Oh well... Bye Aizen! And within seconds, Aizen was dead!

**Hah, Aizen's dead! But don't worry there will still be a new evil plot! I still have yet to kill Hinamori Momo! So what will happen next? Will the three former espadas be accepted as shinigami? How about Ichigo? Will he still continue with the plan? Hehehhehehe... Stay tune! I know the story is becoming crazier by the chapter but my mind work like this! CRAZY! XD Please leave reviews about this chapter! Thanks! XD LOVE YOU ALL! XD XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rukia's Survival**

**Chapter 9 peoplez! YAY! Join the Hitsuruki Army now! XD ENJOY as usual... XD Love you all!**

"I hope we could be accepted-" Grimmjow was cut off by Neliel's hyper shrieking.

"Oh my god! OMG! OMG! It's... RUKIA-NEECHAN!" Neliel shrieked, bouncing up and down. She was so cheerful. Ulqiourra shook his head and crossed his arms, closing his eyes. He did not wish to see Rukia right now. He was having some headaches suddenly and his stomach growled to his amusement. He had not been eating for the past six hours. Grimmjow closed an eye and distanced himself away from Neliel. His eardrums were going to explode if he continued on listening to her shouting and yelling. Not to mention, her voice was so high-pitched.

"YAAAYYYYYY!" Rukia exclaimed, her hands in the air. Renji was going too fast but she enjoyed the piggyback ride. She was humming as well when she could hear a feminine voice calling for her. She whacked Renji at the head as her way of telling him to stop. Renji grunted and skidded to a halt. However, his stop was abrupt and he accidentally let go of his hands on Rukia's legs as he was about to stumble. As he stumbled, Rukia had been shot from his back like a cannon and the next thing he heard was her cursing him. "RENJI, YOU BAKAMONOOOO!"

And THUD! "OUUUCCCHHHH!" Rukia wailed and winced in pain. She bit her lips as she rubbed her butt, not caring the stares she had received. "Damn that baka," she breathed out and was about to stand up when she realised that she was sitting on something squishy and soft. And she bounced on that something lightly. And then she heard giggles and peered down.

Her eyes went wide in shock and surprise to see Neliel, beaming away with her eyes closed. And then she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her frame and lifted her off of Neliel's body. Neliel immediately pouted as she sat up and crossed her arms. Rukia did not need to guess who. It was very obvious. It was Grimmjow of course. How did she know that? Simple, she had seen Ulqiourra spacing out while she had been lifted up.

"Naughty, naughty Neechan. What will Toushiro-nii think of you?" Neliel said with a smirk. Rukia immediately went red as Grimmjow put her down. She pouted as she glanced down. Surely Neliel and Grimmjow were taller than her and their tallness just made her feel like a child. And sure enough, even though Neliel and Grimmjow were wearing their espada uniforms, Rukia could hear from a fellow shinigami whom commented, "Aw, look at their daughter! She's so cute! And her father looks so goddamn gorgeous and the mother is too sexy!"

"Why can't you grow shorter!" spat an annoyed Rukia. Grimmjow smirked and plunged down his hand to her head and gave her the roughest ruffle ever. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth as she was being treated like a child. She was about to grab Sode No Shirayuki when Neliel snaked her hands at her frame and pulled her to a hug. Rukia closed her right eye as the right side of her face was pushed further into Neliel's chest. "Oh Rukia, you're so cute! Why never tell Mama and Papa that you got a boyfriend?" she decided to put that shinigami's comment into good use.

Rukia flushed at seriously being treated like a child. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and seeing Neliel's smirk, he wanted to join in the fun. Poor Ulqiourra... He had been ditched by his friends. Said man was busy spacing out due to hunger and the headache seemed to have lessened. He had yet to adjust himself into the surrounding so everything was a blur to him.

"Mama... I don't have one!" Rukia said as she felt her 'Mama' loosened her hug. It's been a while since she called anyone Mama so she might as well played her game. "Aw, don't tell me you forgot your Papa, Rukia?" Grimmjow asked with a hurt tone. Rukia frowned and shook his head. She then pouted and said," Cause Papa is busy staring at Mama." She then smirked. Grimmjow nodded simply but then he lifted Rukia with his hand clutched on the back of the Shinigami robe, anger was clearly seen at his eyes.

Rukia started to kick to struggle free. "Mama, Papa is bullying me!" She whined and Neliel giggled out loud. But then the happy moment was interrupted when the trio plus the oblivious and blur Ulqiourra had been surrounded by the Shinigami, taichos and fukutaichos. Took them a long time to notice them, heh? "Put down her right now!" Soi Fon commanded.

Rukia knitted her eyebrows and her mouth formed an 'O' shape. She had just realised that her 'Mama' and 'Papa' were the enemies. Grimmjow sighed and instead of putting her down, he carried her while hugging her as if she was his real daughter. Rukia's legs were wrapped around his waist, her hands stretched out across his shoulders and her head was pushed forcefully by his hand. His other hand was on her back. "Nah... You can't make me... Because... she's my daughter, asshole," Grimmjow replied followed by a chuckle.

He was amused by the reaction he had gotten. All the Shinigami, taicho and fukutaicho excluding Byakuya and Toushiro had their mouths formed into the 'O' shape and they gasped. And then they would gossip with one another as if what he had said was true. Byakuya stepped forward, his hand was on the hilt of his zanpaktou. "Put her down," that's what he had said in his cold voice.

Neliel hid behind Grimmjow, trembling at the sight of Byakuya. Ulqiourra was still busy trying to adjust himself to the light and the surroundings. Grimmjow took a step back, clutching his precious 'baby' tighter. Rukia found that his shoulder was quite comfy to lean and sleep on so she just slept and snored away. Toushiro clenched his fists till his knuckles grew white. His eyes were bloodshot and he was gritting his teeth. His eyes were fixed at the sleeping smiling petite woman. Grimmjow was molesting her and she was enjoying it. Toushiro's mind was so twisted already!

"She's OUR daughter... Back off, bitches... Rukia's mine," Grimmjow snapped, tightening his hold on Rukia once more. "Damn, she's so cute when she's sleeping.. I wonder... OUCH! What the hell is that for?" Grimmjow had been punched on the nose causing him to stumbled backwards but he never fell. Neliel was sweating buckets and she decided to hide behind Ulqiourra since he was forgotten and no one cared about him.

Toushiro was panting heavily as if he had ran a marathon. "Stop molesting her, you sick pervert!" He snarled. Grimmjow chuckled and smirked. But then he gave the tenth taicho a real smile as he carefully handed his precious daughter to Toushiro. "God, you didn't need to punch me!" Grimmjow stated as he threw his hands up to stretch. "Anyway, we are of no harm. We just want to be a part of you guys, that's all," he said coolly. The clanks of zanpaktous dropped to the ground echoed.

"Like as if we would believe you!" snapped Rangiku. Grimmjow sighed yawned next. "God... We swore... We're here for the sake of my precious daughter. I just don't trust you guys. Neliel here is fun and nice. She's not a badass. Ichigo and Rukia could testify my earlier statement, bitches. Ulqiourra... Damn him. He won't do anything unless that stupid freaking ugly annoying shitting cruel unreliable asshole Aizen ordered him to. And me... I would be a good daddy," Grimmjow said as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Rrrrigghhttt, as if," Kira rolled his tongue. And whispers were exchanged among the shinigami. Renji stepped forward and extended his hand. "I believe you. I saw your happy moments with Rukia and she seems happy instead of being afraid. I guess that shows how much she treasures your friendship. Welcome to the team," Renji said. Grimmjow maintained his scowl on his face as he shook the redhead's hand.

"whoah, whoah, who make you the boss?" spat Momo. Momo was glaring at Grimmjow. But when she saw Rukia in the arms of Toushiro, her glare was more intensed. Renji frowned and spat back, "Well, Yamamoto-genrusai said so. No kidding, bitch." Byakuya nodded and added for him," I was there to witness it." No one would dare to talk back to Byakuya not even that annoying Momo. Everyone knew that he was capable of. He would wipe everyone out.

Toushiro smiled as Rukia was finally at his custody. He was carrying her in bridal style. He blushed as she snuggled on his chest. Neliel patted on his shoulder causing him to frown immediately. "Take good care of my daughter, Toushiro. And me and Grimmjow and Ulqiourra have made a fan group called the Hitsuruki Army! Those who are fans of you and dear Rukia will be placed in MY group," she whispered as she caressed Rukia's cheeks from the back. Toushiro smiled after hearing the last sentence. Having a fan group made him happy but only Rukia could make him beam and laugh.

"Wha the!" Ulqiourra shrieked as he looked around in confusion. 'So many black... Urgghh,' he thought and the headache came once more. He rubbed his temples and even though he knew that he was standing straight not moving around, the surroundings would spin and swirl. "Aya ya caramba!" he murmured out loud before passing out. His stomach gave the loudest growl ever, so loud that everyone had stopped interacting with one another. Grimmjow scratched the back of his head, clearly embarrassed by what his friend had done.

"Well... welcome to Soul Society!" Renji was the one who broke the silence. Momo was not happy with the verdict that she stomped her feet, attracting attention. She unsheathed her zanpaktou and called out Tobiume. She started to ramble on how the trio (the ex-espada) should not be accepted and how much she hated them. She was about to swing her sword when Toushiro kicked her at the back of her body with so much force.

"Shut up, Momo. Who are you to defy Yamamoto-genruysai?" Toushiro spat. He handed Rukia to Grimmjow who accepted with a wicked smile. Grimmjow started to throw Rukia up and caught her. Rukia cracked an eye opened and drifted to sleep once again. Toushiro did not notice it but the others were. Toushiro was too busy mocking Momo.

"Up you go, love!" Grimmjow said in pure delight as he tossed her up and caught her once more. Neliel could only smile and rested her head on Ulqiourra's shoulder. She let out a satisfying sigh. Grimmjow soon grew tired of tossing and catching Rukia and not to mention that his legs ached from standing too long. He sat down with Rukia sitting on his lap.

Toushiro smacked Momo and let out a very loud sigh. He glanced to Rukia and his blood was boiling to see Grimmjow holding Rukia too tightly. He stomped towards the lovely daddy and the sleeping daughter. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak but then he frowned as Toushiro harshly lifted her from his lap. "NOOO! Don't take my daughter away from me, jerk!" Grimmjow wailed as his hand extended to grab Rukia but Toushiro gave him a wicked grin before using shunpo.

Grimmjow stood up and was panicking. "Oh god... Neliel, we got to find them! I fear that he would..." Grimmjow stopped his sentence in mid-way as his mind was filled with dirty images. Neliel shook her head and followed Grimmjow. Momo was about to halt them but was crushed by Grimmjow... followed by Neliel... followed by Ulqiourra. The trio had stepped on her as if she was a piece of dirty mat. She splattered out blood as her bones were being crushed by the other's stepping onto her.

**Yay, the end! Not much of Hitsuruki in this chapter! I love how Momo got her punishment! And I tell you what will the roles of some characters would be, related to Rukia.**

**Grimmjow: Daddy  
Neliel: Mommy  
Ulqiourra:Not-confirmed-yet  
Byakuya:Still Brother  
Renji:Still Her Best Buddy/Slave  
Toushiro:Boyfriend (later chapters)**

**See ya soon and please review! Reminder: The story would get crazier by the chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 or was it 11? I don't care... Anyway, sorry for not updating for so long due to my laziness... Anyway... ENJOY! XD X3**

Toushiro gently placed Rukia down. It seemed that no one bothered to actually chased them except for a few exceptions. Well, Grimmjow and Byakuya were chasing after them. He had hid his reiatsu so that they would lose track but knowing Byakuya, he would not going to give up. And now that both of them were alone in the office, nothing to worry about except the fear of Byakuya suddenly popped out of nowhere and killed Toushiro. As if his nightmare had been answered, Byakuya not bothering to knock just bragged in with his stoic face. Grimmjow was nowhere to be found. Toushiro cursed as Rukia came to Byakuya, giving him hugs just to smoother that old bastard.

He was jealous. "I will leave," Byakuya said. But before he could just walk off, he sent a death glare to Toushiro. He shivered and then relaxed upon knowing that he had left. He heard his beloved girl sigh out loud in relief. They were alone in the room right now. Rukia on the other hand had wished that Grimmjow would just come in and take her away. She was certainly did not wish to be alone with Toushiro. Right now, she was having such perverted and disgusting thoughts. 'As a member of the Kuchiki family, do not ever think that way!' she was currently debating with her inner self. 'But I wonder how good it will be-' she was cut short when her inner self screamed 'no'.

Toushiro walked towards him, his heart pounding so hard that he could hear his heartbeats. He was right now in front of her. He knitted his eyebrows, noticing that Rukia had yet to acknowledge him. He was standing right in front of her, directly in her face. He could spot the desire of lust in her eyes. He smiled and cupped her chin. He was going to kiss her without her knowing it. He let out a small chuckled. His eyes bore into Rukia's as his lips were mere inches away from hers. Rukia was still debating with her inner self to know what was going on.

As she felt something on her lips, she snapped back into reality. Her face was as red as a tomato to know that Toushiro was kissing her with his eyes directly looking at hers. She was blushing even harder if that was possible. She remembered that she was a Kuchiki and Kuchikis never ever taint the family name. But the other side of her (the badass one) played around with her beliefs. 'Rukia, you're not actually a Kuchiki. You have been adopted. Go on, kiss him back. Nobody is looking. Go on'. And the good-ass one would debate. God, Rukia was having a massive headache right now. She listened the two sides of her argue but actually, she was thinking about Toushiro.

Toushiro on the other hand wondered why had she yet to respond to his kiss. He was equally annoyed as Rukia. He seemed to doubt Rukia's love for him but quickly dismissed it as stupidity. True, it was stupid of him to think that way. Rukia would never ever break his trust right? "Oi, Rukia!" he snapped after pulling away from her. She snapped back to reality. He was pouting and had crossed his arms over his chest. Rukia blushed at the memory of him kissing her. She understood why he was annoyed. She did not respond to him and that made the short taicho unhappy. So to amend that mistake of her, she just kissed him on the cheeks. Hell, even a small peck on the cheek could cause her to blush as if they were going to do it (if you know what I mean... AHAHHAHHAHA).

"S-Sorry f-for-" Rukia was, unfortunately, being cut short with someone whom she had been expecting for so long but never appeared just showed up.

"Rukia!" Who else but Grimmjow came, crushing the moment to apologise. He hugged her and he swore that Rukia muttered something like 'Idiot'. He thought that she referred to Toushiro. "Daddy miss you! Did you do anything wrong? Are you going to give a grandson?" Rukia's eyes widened as big as she could. Knowing what he was trying to hint, Rukia could not help but give her 'father' a kick on shin. He was becoming wayyyy toooo similar to Kurosaki Isshin, Ichigo's dad.

"No," she bluntly stated. Toushiro disapproved Grimmjow as the father since Grimmjow knew nothing but parenting. Who gave him the right to just claim Rukia as if she's his daughter? Oh wait, Rukia did. He grunted and was about to make sure that Grimmjow would never be able to get kids when he noticed that Rukia and Grimmjow were gone. 'Damn that son of a bitch!' he cursed as he stomped out of his office. That bastard had taken Rukia. Again.

Rukia was now slipping tea as elegantly as she could. In front of her was her father, Grimmjow. Since she was too hungry, especially after being rocketed off from Renji, she just ate down her food with lady-likeness. She remembered how Byakuya taught her how to do it. Although she hated the Kuchiki family, she had to try her best to be like one so to be accepted by them. She flashed a huge smile as she looked up only to be greeted by Grimmjow's famous grin.

"Ano...Papa-san," Rukia wanted to make a conversation. (Sound weird...Papa-san?) "Mama...where is she?" She eyed Grimmjow with sudden interest on her new Mom. Grimmjow grinned and then shrugged, much to her annoyance. She wondered why she had accepted Grimmjow who had no parenting skills, an idiot, asshole, jerk, bastard and blah as the father. Oh yah. It was because of that comment that the stupid shinigami had stated that brought to this. She sipped on the last remaining drops of tea before speaking out yet another question. "Where's Ulqiourra-nii?" What a big mistake.

Grimmjow suddenly burst out laughing. Well, Rukia had a misfortune. Apparently her 'best' dad was busy gulping his drink down and when she had asked that question, he just spew out that drink onto her face. And then he was laughing his head off. Rukia was quite annoyed yet amused by the fact how her Papa behaved. Rolling on the ground while laughing like a crazy man. She quickly grabbed a piece of clean cloth (she had requested from a waiter) and wiped the drink off her face. Grimmjow had yet to cease his laughter.

She looked up and saw Toushiro in a distance, his jaw hung in the air. His eye was twitching. Just when he as about to kill Grimmjow, he heard something like a person spit out something in the mouth, he noticed that Grimmjow was now on the ground laughing madly. And then he noticed that Rukia's face was dripping wet. He was shocked that his beloved girlfriend was being err... err... had a face wash with orange juice.

And when he saw her snatched the piece of cloth from the waiter who tried his very best not to laugh and saw her how she cleaned her face, he was quite amazed. Anyone who had a face wash by a drink especially when that drink was spat out from the mouth, would immediately punched that idiot on the face (like me). But instead of doing something like that, she just dismissed it as if it was nothing. As if it was expected. Well, it was to be expected, considering that Grimmjow would do that.

Anyway, sensing that Toushiro had been spotted, he gained his composure and went to her side. He bombarded her with stupid questions like 'Are you okay?' or 'Are you really okay?' As dumb as he sounded, it was dumb. She sighed and forced a smile. Her eyes glinted with slight annoyance. She stood up, walked over to the still-laughing Grimmjow. She walked over him and even jumped on the back of his body. Toushiro's eye twitched. Looked like she had proved him wrong...as always. So she was like (almost) everyone would do once being washed on the face with a drink. He saw a contented smile graced on her face. However, it seemed that her efforts were... well fruitless. Grimmjow was still laughing his head off.

"Ah...Toushiro, let's have some fun, shall we?" Rukia asked innocently and sweetly. Toushiro blushed at the words 'fun' and 'we'. He was right now thinking of the possibilities of what fun they would have together. The first possibility was well... _that_. He simply nodded. Rukia smiled sweetly at him, placed a small kiss on the cheeks (she blushed as well), intertwined his hand with hers (she was still blushing) and walked off to somewhere. She walked over Grimmjow once more and Toushiro... he stomped on Grimmjow, causing his bones to crack and the cracking sounds of broken bones could be heard loud and clear. The injured father had replaced laughter with groaning and curses.

**So...how was it? AHAHHAHA... I wonder what 'fun' they could have...if you know what I mean! AHAHHAHHAHA... Just to let you know... The next chapter would be about the fun. AHHAHAHA... What do you think hmmm, sweet friends, brothers and sisters? *Place an innocent smile* Review please if you want to! :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! Yay! The fun part! Sorry brothers and sisters, but it seemed that my mood was good so I decided not to let you ponder over the fun part... AHAHHAHA... Anyway enjoy! LIKE USUAL! :3 XD**

The couple stepped into a small restaurant. Rukia was hungry once more. But who could she blame? Grimmjow? Well maybe. At first, Rukia wanted to show Toushiro how much she loved him but then her stomach growled so loudly till her face was red. And when she took a peek on Toushiro to see his reaction, all she had gotten was a small smile. It seemed that he pretended not to hear it or he did not hear it all. She smiled as her blush had died down. She really loved Toushiro... a lot.

Anyway, as soon as they stepped into the restaurant, the first thing Rukia saw was something white with long ears, a triangular pink nose and a blue ribbon attached around the neck. Maybe Chappy the bunny? She squealed like a little girl and started to run towards it. What another mistake. She met with another misfortune.

Apparently, the owner of the restaurant had set up a transparent window over the bunny just for fun and the owner even had placed a signboard that said 'LIMITED EDITION. JEALOUS? just beside the bunny. Rukia was a very very VERY BIG fan of Chappy and thus her eyes only set upon on the bunny. Everything seemed to have disappear. So yah, you pretty much guessed what had happened. She banged her face and body onto the window. Since she was running in top speed, so desperately wanted to hug Chappy, she banged onto the transparent glass window and the window immediately shattered and dropped onto the floor. Typical Rukia. "OUCHHHH, damnit! Why the hell was that window over here at the first place! You know what Chappy? I EXTREMELY hate you! I am going to tell Toushiro about this! He will freeze you up! Hah, take that!" Rukia screeched as she placed a finger at Chappy the bunny.

Toushiro mentally smacked his forehead. He never knew that Rukia was a... err... big fan of Chappy. He walked over to Rukia who was still yelling that she hated Chappy. The owner of the restaurant seemed to hear a crash and suspected that it was a robbery quickly came out from somewhere holding a broom. And when she (the owner was a she anyway, maybe?) noticed the shattered glass and Rukia, she knew what had happened. And thus, feeling that it was all her fault for placing that window (YEAH RIGHT) she had given Chappy to Rukia as her way of apologising.

Rukia immediately stopped yelling that she hated Chappy just to grab the doll and hugged it as if her life depended on it. So, what happened to 'I EXTREMELY hate you Chappy'? Anyway, Toushiro just thanked the owner and was quite unsure what to address the owner. He took noticed of her long hair and make-up that wanted to make him gag and puke and concluded that the owner was a she. But Rukia, insisted in calling her a 'him'. Much to the owner's annoyance, she shooed the couple out of the restaurant. She even slammed the door shut and quickly switched off the lights and switched the 'Open' sign to the 'Close' sign although it was still daylight. That showed how much the owner hated Rukia.

Toushiro gave Rukia a small kiss on the forehead. He was glad that Rukia was not hurt. In fact, he was surprised and amazed that not a single scratch adorned on her face. He was expecting some minor cuts here and there but none. "Glad, you're fine," he murmured as he planted a kiss on her . The couple blushed so deeply as Toushiro broke off the kiss. They looked away, blushing madly like teenagers-so-in-love. They may look like teenagers but heck, their age begged to differ.

"T-Tous-shiro... I-I... W-we umm... l-let's go v-visit R-renji?" It was meant to be a statement but it turned out to be a question. Toushiro simply nodded, willing to sacrifice his time for Rukia. He actually wanted to do something else rather than meeting that pineapple head. Somehow, he could not help but hate Renji for no reason. Well, he hated every guy that Rukia knew.

And once they managed to find Renji only to be doing paperwork. Toushiro's eyes automatically lit up as he saw the stacks of papers on Renji's desk. He walked up to Renji's desk, snatched his pen away from him and was just about to scribble something on it when Rukia just snatched the pen and broke it into half. Renji's eyes widened upon seeing his favourite and precious pen broke into half. He was clearly chanting 'no' in his head as he stared at the broken pen. He swore that he could have cried over a useless pen but as he had some guests, he acted as if that pen was nothing but a normal pen.

Toushiro glared at Rukia. "Why the hell would you do that for?!" he yelled. Rukia scoffed as she crossed her arms. She was fuming. It was another mistake. And when she heard Toushiro muttering out something that she could not catch and eventually taught that he was cursing her, she jabbed a finger on his chest. Toushiro was surprised by the sudden action but hid that surprise well. He had a small frown as he let her jabbed him accusingly. He let out a sigh and then cut her ranting off (apparently she began to rant about this and that) with a kiss on the mouth. Renji did not seem to notice as he was silently weeping over the pen.

Rukia broke the kiss off, blushing as she clutched on to the bunny tightly. This had happened once more. Why in each accident she had occurred, Toushiro would give her a kiss? She was blushing madly. Deep within, she hoped that these kisses would last forever. She gave an inward smile. Toushiro on the other hand blushed as well, even harder than Rukia. It seemed that he had grown needy. He let his eyes roamed onto Rukia's petite frame. He gulped hard. He was not going to do _that. _Byakuya would kill him if he had did _it _to his sister without marriage and thus dishonoring the family name. Stupid Byakuya and his pride and blahblahblahblahblah.

"Let's err... practice our skills," he stammered out. Rukia nodded simply and followed Rukia to the training grounds. Once reached, the first thing Toushiro saw was Matsumoto with her friends drinking sake. 'What the hell?! Are they having a picnic here or what?!' Toushiro thought as he clenched his fists. He stomped off and yelled, "Matsumoto and friends! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" The group stopped their chatters, looked up and gulped. Before they could even explain, they were sent flying out of the grounds. Rukia sighed and took small steps towards Toushiro.

She knew that he needed to calm down. Blushing ever so slightly, she wrapped her arms around his body. She was hugging him! YAY! Toushiro smiled. He gently pulled her hands away from his body just to turn around and meet Rukia. He saw a slight disappointment but then he amended it with a hug, a crushing hug to be more specific. Rukia had to endure the crushing hug because he did not wish to make him upset and thus for the sake of her loved one, she endure it.

But he did not let go. Clearly enough, she was suffocating. "T-Toushiro!" she gasped. Toushiro immediately loosened the hug. Let me repeat: LOOSENED. He was still hugging her, for your information. He then planted kisses on the forehead, her cheeks and her lips. They were here to train. However nope, their training was to make-out. They both knew what they were doing.

She let Toushiro kissed her like this. When he claimed her mouth, she wished that someone just barged in and interrupted their little session. But no, everytime she wished for someone to barge in, that someone would come later and he/she was not needed at all. He began to explore that warm mouth of hers. She was melting due to his kiss. She never knew that he could kiss this good right until now. Sure the kisses before were good, but this was amazing.

And slowly, they stripped every clothing off. Toushiro was pleased that no one had dared to interrupt this session. If anyone did, he/she would be killed and he could not look at Rukia at all for he was too ashamed. He was being too needy. And he paused to think thoroughly. He stared at the red-faced woman who he had argued a lot of time and then suddenly started to love her. He pondered whether he should ask first. He opened his mouth to speak. He was afraid of rejection. Yes, he was afraid that she would reject him. "Rukia...you're okay with this?" he asked. He sounded dumb.

Rukia smirked. Toushiro knew that smirk of hers. He shook his head furiously. She was not going to do _that _right?

"Toushiro...You look absolutely sexy today," she whispered.

**AHAHHAHHA... Should I let you all ponder what will happen next or just do another chapter right away? Hmm... Depends of my mood though... A cliffhanger! How nice! Please do review! Oh yah... I should start writing the evil plot soon... Hmm... See first... :3 Byebye my brothers, sisters and friends! Hope you have a nice day! :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12! Yippie! I don't think that there will be an evil plot... Maybe, I should start one but I kinda feel bad for Momo! Anyway, there's Gin so yah AHAHHAHHHA! Okay, Nuri, you better control yourself... Stay calm... DAMN IT! WHY I GET A FREAKING B FOR MY ENGLISH?! I ALWAYS GOT AN A! Oh... Sorry about that! ENJOY! :3**

Momo Hinamori had been admitted to the 4th Squad due to her broken bones. Ohh how sad... NOT! Anyway, she was clearly cursing Rukia even though Unohana-taicho was beside her, listening to her. She continued to ramble on about how bitchy Rukia was, how stupid Rukia was and more till she never noticed the motherly Unohana-taicho beside her! And Unohana-taicho loved Rukia a lot since Rukia looked way too cheerful to be afraid of the other side of her.

"Ahh... Hinamori-san, are you referring to Kuchiki Rukia?" Unohana-taicho interrupted her. Momo giggled nervously as she shook her head furiously. She was in deep shit. Looked at how Unohana smiled. It gave her the shivers and nightmares. That freakish smile... She shuddered once more as she forced a smile to the 4th taicho. "That's what I thought. Anyway, please do rest," she was clearly emitting out negative aura as she spoke. Momo just gulped down her saliva down and nodded furiously.

"Y-yes...O-o c-course," she stammered in fear. Unohana Retsu, the one who always to wear a smile on her face yet behind that smile, she was a demon, nodded and simply left the room. Momo really wanted to sigh in relief but could not. Somehow, it was dark. Looked like she had past out longer than what she had thought. She sighed as she let her body be comfy onto the hard bed.

She tossed and turned. She could not sleep. The bed was hard and not comfy at all. She wondered if Unohana had deliberately chose her this wardroom. Hell, this was not even a ward room. She deducted that it was a prisoner cell. There was nothing except for a bed and a window, that's all. The last time she was in a wardroom, there were table which had a vase filled with flowers, a TV, shelves that were filled with all kinds of books, a COMFY bed and lastly, a toilet. This wardroom had no toilet, for god's sake! She sat up slowly as she felt pain engulfing her.

She buried her hands onto her face as she whimpered and cried. She was not supposed to be in this state. She should be happy that she had gotten rid of Toushiro. Somehow, she felt regretful for pushing him off. She wondered if she had not pushed him that way, would she be still in this shitty wardroom if she ever get injured? Would she still be like Toushiro and Rukia if she were to be with Toushiro once more? Would she get to boast and smirk about with Toushiro by her side? Will she be treated as if she as an espada? She clenched her fists but let out a sigh.

Momo suddenly realised that she had fallen for Toushiro. It was not in the plan at all! She grunted and cursed herself, Rukia and Toushiro. She sighed and lay on the bed once more, staring up, facing the ceiling. She cursed as she swore that she could hear moans. "Oh...Toushiro..." she swore that she could hear Rukia's voice moaning. Momo blushed so hard both in embarrassment and annoyance. 'Fuck them.. Having sex this late!' she bellowed. "OI, SHUT UP!" she yelled.

The door to her wardroom creaked opened. She had a bad vibe and a pretty good guess who was that. "Ah... Hinamori-san, why are you shouting like a barbarian?" Unohana Retsu stated with a hint of disapproval in her tone. Momo looked behind slowly like those in horror movies when the main character knew someone is behind him and turn so slowly? Yeah that was she was doing right now.

"Toushiro...Harder..." Rukia's voice could be heard once more.

"Did you hear that?" Momo turned fully to face Unohana. She had that smile, that freakish smile. Unohana shook her head with that smile still on her. She simply nodded slowly. She was filled with sweat already! She heard another moan and she snapped. "DID YOU HEAR THAT?!" Unohana emitted out that dangerous aura once more, leaving Momo to her thoughts.

"Ah...What did you hear Hinamor-san?" she asked, that smile grew wider. Gusts of wind swept across both female faces as there was an awkward silence if you ignore Rukia's constantly pleads. Momo was about to throw a tantrum but as she remembered that Unohana was with her, she shut up. Remembering that question, she stated with a 'nothing' however deep inside that peabrain of hers, she was screaming out that she heard Rukia's moans and pleads! "That's what I thought. And do not shut anymore. My other patients, _all_ of them had a heart-attack and nearly died," Unoahana emphasis on the 'all'. Yup, she blaming Momo obviously.

Momo simply nodded and cursed Unohana once more. She grunted and let sleep overtook her. Unohana closed the door, noticing that Momo had slept. 'Ah, Rukia...You're being too loud,' Unohana thought as she flashed a sweet and caring smile to no one.

**Done with Momo! Phew...I needed to update about her though I did not want to... Okay, on with Ichigo! BTW, that part you are thinking about (maybe) will be put up in the next chapter maybe? MEANWHILE WITH STRAWBERRY-KUN!**

Ichigo sighed as he planned on his plan. **LOL? **Anyway, like I said, Ichigo was busy planning. Ulqiourra had given him a tape and it was supposed to be given to the old fart. He grunted. Somehow he had a very bad feeling that if he handed it to that stupid senile old fart, Rukia would be hurt. He sat up, pondering. Well, he replayed the scene where he and Ulqiourra met. He gagged and puked as he remembered how Ulqiourra acted like a gay bastard. He sighed and simply threw the tape out of the window... accidentally.

It looked like Isshin Kurosaki just barged in like always and tackled Ichigo. That action seemed to catch Ichigo by surprise and in the end he threw that tape away as he was unaware that his father had simply barged in. He kicked his father as always and slammed the door at his face once being throw out of his room. 'Do I have feelings for Rukia?' he asked himself. He shook that thought away.

"SHIT THE TAPE!" Ichigo yelled. He looked down once his head was outside the window. His eye twitched as he saw the tape already broke into two. "NOOOOOO!" he shrieked. His NOOOOO echoed. And soon enough, lights in every house started to light up. He smacked his forehead. He wished he had just died. But then again, he could not because his sisters needed him. And he was wayyyy tooooo younggg to die. So yah.

He simply shrugged and that uneasy feeling seemed to be replaced with pure happiness? I am not sure... Anyway, with that, he just went back to sleep. However, he kept remembering that gay scene he had with Ulqiourra. He woke up with a start. He was sweating buckets. He was panting very hard. It was like this every night, well it only had been two nights of this nightmare. He wiped his sweat off with the back of his hand. 'Don't tell I'm gay?!' he screamed inside his head, disturbing Zangetsu and well that annoying Hollow within him.

'Yes you are gay," Ichigo's hollow stated bluntly and chuckled. Ichigo laughed sarcastically back and went back to sleep. He had a feeling that he would meet him soon enough. He sighed and forced his mind to think about something else... Something like... Chappy?! NO WAY... How about Inoue? HELL NO How about Ishida? MAYBE? He woke up once more. Surely he was not gay! He had been thinking about guys lately! And suddenly an image of a naked Renji popped out of nowhere, leaving Ichigo speechless and... embarrassed.

Just when he was about to sleep once more (he was confident that he would not think or rather dream about guys anymore), when he felt a dangerous reiatsu. He woke up instantly, groaning. He was fighting off with Byakuya and was stabbing him like a million times and he had been woken up. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him. "YO, ICHIGO!" Grimmjow stated.

Ichigo looked up and down at Grimmjow. He was surprised to see him wearing the Shinigami Hakama. "YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he yelled. He heard some knocks on the door but no one said anything. Grimmjow shrugged and said, "Ah, Ulqiourra asks you to throw that tape away," he stated.

Ichigo scoffed and replied, "I already did?" It came out a question and not a statement. Grimmjow smirked. He fished out something underneath the Hakama. He then showed a piece of paper, wait a photo to Ichigo. Ichigo arched an eyebrow and could not help but burst into laughter. "You, a SHINIGAMI?!" Ichigo screamed. AGAIN. Grimmjow rolled his eyeballs and gave Ichigo a punch on the nose. Ichigo held onto his bruised nose.

"Ichigo... Toushiro and Rukia are offically dating!" squealed Grimmjow. Ichigo just nodded. And then that statement dawned to him. He was not hurt, not at all. He was expecting Renji to be dating with Rukia. And somehow he felt relief that Renji was not dating with Rukia. **Just to let you know. There's a difference when Rukia's name is put as the first and Renji's name as the second... you know what I mean? I mean that Ichigo is relief that Renji is not dating with Rukia. It's like telling someone that you feel happy. Get what I mean? NO? That's okay...**

"And... they have a child!" Grimmjow lied. Ichigo nodded and simply shrugged. He did not care about Rukia, not at all. Call him a heartless bastard but yup, he did not care about Rukia. And right now, his mind was filled with a certain shinigami that is working under Byakuya. :3

**Meanwhile in Heuco Mundo**

Gin had returned from his trip. He had just returned from Singapore (my homeplace) and was currently unupdated. He realised that it was too quiet, too quiet to his likings. He saw dried blood here and there and guessed that the Shinigami fought with the Esapdas here while he was away. He went to Aizen's room and was mortified to see Aizen so pale and not moving an inch.

He could see blood from where he is standing. He chuckled. 'Aizen... You committed suicide? How... stupid,' he thought. Well, he did not care less. He picked up some files that were stained with dried blood. He smirked upon seeing the beautiful face of Kuchiki Rukia and a scowling face of Toushiro. He chuckled lightly as he read the well-built plan made from of course the dead guy. He flipped a page and he buried his face onto the file.

His eyes widened as he dropped the file. 'No, he did not! Anyway, he's dead so I should be taking over... Hmm... Lemme go back to Soul Society and let my plan begins there... Watcha think?' he said in his mind. He was smirking and grinning. He jumped onto the file he had dropped recently. 'Rukia...Hmm... You're gonna die. Hmm... Should I meet Rangiku? Wait... I should plan the plan first! That's right! Lemme see... I take that dead corpse to Soul Society and claim that I killed him... So blahblahblah... I will make sure that Rukia is killed before they knew it... Eeeee... That plan is so simple... Should be more complicated right? Hmm... I should head back to Singapore that drag that bitch here... She's gonna help me...' Gin smiled as wide as he could. 'But I am way too lazy to go back there... I will work alone or... maybe someone in Soul Society could... Well' he slapped the corpse before going to Soul Society.

**Hmm... That's about it... Yup, Gin is back! AHHAHHAHA! The next chapter will still be the evil plot... Of course I should squeeze some Hitsuruki moments eh? Love you bros and sisters and friends and... enemies? Whatever! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13! God! Anyway, enjoy as always! Love you all!**

"GIN!" someone had spotted Gin Ichimaru. Well, Gin wanted to be spotted anyway. Gin turned to face the person that had called up to him. His never-ending smile was plastered on his face. "God, you're back!" He never spoke. Izuru Kira called him. It seemed that Kira was over the moon to see Gin back. Aside that, Gin knew that he could trust Kira and perhaps he could help this wicked plan of his. He let out a small chuckle, confusing Kira.

"Shhhhh... They don't know I am back... Just be quiet ok? Anyway, why are you out so late at night?" Gin asked, his voice barely a whisper. Kira shrugged, frowned and then gave Gin the happiest smile ever. Although that smile bugged Gin a lot, he remained quiet.

"TOUSHIROOOO!"

Gin's smile dropped. He was sure that it was Rukia's voice. He clenched his fists. Kira on the other hand was blushing away. He had caught them making out once at the training grounds. He did not expect to see them doing it since Toushiro told them that they were hear to train but... Anyway, he tugged on Gin's sleeve and pulled him away. Gin was bewildered but nevertheless let his former friend pulled him away. They were now at the 3rd division squad, at the office. Gin's smile seemed to be dead.

"Umm... Sorry for the make-over Gin," Kira apologised sheepishly. Gin could only sigh. He could not afford to bring that smile back to his face. His office was ugly and messy. Paperwork was everywhere. The lighting seemed to be at the brink of death. Just as he was about to tell Kira about the poor lighting, the lamp glowed, giving the office brighter but then the lamp shattered. The office was now in darkness.

Kira sighed and apologised once more. "Yamamoto genryusai said that the captains for the 3rd and 5th squad are not needed anymore so they decided to make the offices vacant. well, the offices were used up as a storage room. I am sorry, Gin." Gin nodded only and tried his very best to walk without hitting anything. But it was difficult as there were a lot of paper stacked here and there. He had knocked about three piles of work.

"Ah, Kira... I am here so that you could help me," Gin deadpanned. The room was hot and stuffy. Of all places why Kira chose to go here? He understood why he dragged him here. He was still portray as a traitor and thus needed to be eliminated. He did not wish to smile anymore. Woah, Gin, you serious?

Kira remained silence as if to let Gin to continue. "I want to kill Kuchiki Rukia." He heard a gasp and Kira bombarded him with useless questions. Typical of Kira to do that. "I hate her, that's why. Now, don't ask me why I hate her. It's personal. Now shut up and give me details of her. It had been a few years since I last met her. Now speak," Gin commanded.

"Well... Rukia-fukutaicho and Hitsugaya-taicho are officially together. They... umm... h-have... Anyway, Grimmjow, Neliel and Ulqiourra are here as Shinigami . It seems that Yamamoto genryusai had gone crazy and senile for them to join us. Rukia is a vice-captain for the 13th squad. Her powers have greatly improved. Believe me but she managed to make Zaraki-taicho unconscious in less than twenty minutes. She is now umm... having Grimmjow and Neliel as her parents. She has shorter hair and she never grown an inch, I think... Umm... I think that's all?" Kira replied. He made sure that he had gave a hint about what the couple had done. He was flushing in embarrassment. That scene kept replaying in his mind. He had hoped that Gin's wonderful mind had yet to die.

"Hmm... Jesus Kira, why are you stuttering and why do you stop in mid-way?" he asked as he arched an eyebrow. He was still frowning and fanning himself with a paper he had grabbed from the floor. It was so hot and stuffy! He could die from the heat. Kira remained quiet, blushing away. How was he supposed to elaborate about that?! "Speak, Kira! If you don't speak... well... lemme see... hmm..." Gin was deliberately tensing him up. Kira knew better. He quickly voiced out that annoying and disgusting scene. Gin clenched his fists and gritted his teeth together. 'Rukia... damn you. You should have just die...' he seethed in his mind. "Kira, lemme tell you a secret. Rukia... she has two kids..." That statement made Kira gasp so loudly that Gin had to cover his ears from his outburst.

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me, son of a bitch. That slut... and now she is dating with Hitsugaya... I bet she forgot about her kids! That damn slut..." Gin was cursing. He was so pissed off with Rukia. First she neglected her kids and pretended as if she was still an innocent and sweet woman and right now, she was enjoying her dating with Hitsugaya? Gin was beyond mad. "That damn slut... How dare she neglect MY kids!" he boomed, grabbed the front of Kira's hakama. Even in the dark, Kira could see Gin's blazing red eyes. Gin Ichimaru had activated his rage mode! God, bless Rukia and Toushiro!

**Hnn... Didn't expect to make this chapter like this... That idea happened to pass by in my brain... AHHAHAH... What would Rukia do? Would Toushiro still love her? Where are the kids anyway? HMm... Hold on, people. This chapter is not over! :P**

"I want Mommy!" shrieked a three-year-old girl. Her raven hair was like a bird nest. She whined for her mom as she kicked and punched the air suddenly. An old man carried her with eyes glaring at her. She was protesting and was still screaming for her Mommy. Her twin brother remained quiet and calm as he stared his sister kicking and punching the old man. "MOMMY!" she whined as loud as she could. The brother remained quiet, not wanting to be in trouble like her sister.

"Shut up, bitch!" the old man shouted, leaving the girl to cower in fear. He dropped her and she quickly cuddled her brother. The brother did not do anything. He remained calm and still. His hands on his laps, not caring his sister at all. Well, he cared for her but he did not wish to show it in front of that crazy gay old man. The brother was a contrast of the sister. While the sister had raven hair, he had silver hair though both of them looked more like Rukia than to Gin. The kids missed their Mommy and certainly not their Daddy.

"Your Mommy is dead. Now shut up and wait for your annoying father to come and fetch you!" the old man snapped at the children. The girl was shocked and scared of his sudden outburst that she cuddled her brother tighter that ever. The girl was breaming in tears and the brother was quiet as always but tears threatened to seep out.

Gin came in with that freakish smile of his. The kids shuddered in fear upon noticing their father waltzed in. They noticed a blonde man walking behind their father. Their first impression of the blonde man was: GAY. "Get out," Gin commanded coldly at the old man. The old man retreated quickly.

Kira stared at the kids. First impression of the kids was: DEFINITELY RUKIA'S KIDS. "Kaoru and Haruhi, come here please," Gin commanded in a such harsh tone. Kaoru, the brother, complied as he stood up and walked towards their father with a frown adorned on his face. He was dragging his sister as well. Haruhi was being dragged by her brother, shaking her head. She hated Gin. She did not like Gin. "We are going to meet your Mommy." That statement alone had sent Haruhi crazy and beaming with happiness. She let go of her brother and bounced up and down, squealing in such a cute way. Kaoru hugged his sister and joined him in bouncing up and down. Gin rolled his eyeballs and grabbed the kids and shunpo-ed to Rukia.

**Meanwhile with Rukia and Toushiro... Not the fun part, just to let you know... Sorry to disappoint you! Hah, take that! Sorry... **

****Rukia was inhaling deeply. She was feeling uneasy. Toushiro was sleeping peacefully beside her. She was in her deep thoughts. She let out a sigh. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she heard some laughter and some kids calling out to their Moms. It pained her. Being with Toushiro, she seemed to have forgotten that she had kids. It was not her fault. She was led to believe that her kids were dead. Byakuya said so. It had been three years. She did not even get to see her kids! It was so saddening for her that she did not come out from the Kuchiki Household for almost a year! She starved herself for days!

She got up and dressed. She kissed Toushiro on the forehead and decided to get some fresh air. She placed a note on Toushiro's face so that he would see it when he woke up. As soon as she stepped outside, she caught Grimmjow and Neliel in sight, glaring at each other with their arms crossed over their chests respectively. Rukia sighed as she walked up to them.

"Papa? Mama? What's wrong?" Rukia was the one who broke the glaring contest. Both ex-espada whined that Rukia was a spoiler. The trio merely exchanged laugh. Rukia hugged both of them, tears had began flowing them. It pained her so much. Neliel patted on Rukia and asked her if she was okay in her motherly voice. Grimmjow was babbling about Toushiro's bad deeds to Neliel.

She inhaled deeply and spilled everything out, everything including her dead kids. Grimmjow did not care at all. It was troublesome to butt in girls' stuffs. Neliel comforted her and said that everything was going to be fine. When Rukia told her that the father was Gin, Neliel nearly collapsed and fainted. She was expecting someone else but Gin?! OMG, she did not expect Gin to be in her 'expected people' list. Grimmjow coughed with his eyes widened as wide as he could. He too could not believe Rukia.

"Seriously?!" Neliel and Grimmjow screamed at the top of their lungs. Rukia trembled as she bit her lips. She had thought that she had completely moved on but nooooo... she did not. She kept having nightmares and did not dare to share those. She kept that secret for years. Her Nii-sama seemed unaffected. Even Renji or Ichigo did not know about this. Only her, Byakuya and Unohana knew about the secret.

"Well, well... lookie what we have here... the slut," that too-familiar voice made Rukia frozen up. "MOMMY!" Haruhi ran and hugged Rukia so tightly. Kaoru joined in as well. Rukia was too stunned to even move a muscle. Grimmjow and Neliel were sharing shocked expressions. "Hey, slut... how are you?" Gin asked however not in his usual sugary voice. His voice was full of venom and hatred. "HOW DARE YOU NEGLECT MY KIDS!"he boomed as he slapped Rukia so hard (but not as hard as Byakuya's slap in chapter 4 or 5).

The kids were shocked and stared at their crazy father. Neliel and Grimmjow were about to tackle him when shinigami surrounded them. "Gin Ichimaru, surrender," Soi Fon commanded. No one gave a damn about Soi Fon. Renji was the first to ask Rukia whether she was okay or not. "Mommy!" Haruhi stunned everyone. Everyone was speechless and lost in words as Haruhi hugged her Mommy tightly. Kaoru hugged Rukia as well, even tighter. Everyone stared at the family and their mouths hit onto the floor!

Toushiro was there, witnessing everything. His heart ached. Rukia never told him that she had kids. He was pissed off but then he understood the situation Rukia was in. It seemed that it would get out of hand if rumors spread around. And Byakuya silenced her and the kids. He pushed his way in and kicked Renji to the side. "You okay, Rukia?" Toushiro asked in such a concern yet hurt tone. He forced himself to smile at her and the kids. The kids were like 'Woahh... Daddy'. "Daddy?" Haruhi asked with a small finger pointed at Toushiro. Her question was directed at Rukia but Toushiro chose to answer with a...

**Cliffhanger! AHHAHAHAHHAHAHA! Will Toushiro say no or yes? Dont worry my friends, enemies, bros and sisters! The story will be longer than expected! :3 Pls leave reviews! I actually realise that I dont care whether I receive reviews or not! Should I continue this on the next chapter? Or should I make the next chapter about Rukia and Toushiro fun part? Or combined both together? XD **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 is goddamn here! YAY! :3**

"No," Toushiro replied with a hurt tone. It was the truth. He was not the kids' daddy at all. Their father should be Gin Ichimaru. He noticed the sadness in the daughter's eyes. He was surprised. She was expecting him to be the father? The boy seemed to look impassive. He reminded Toushiro of Byakuya except that the kid had silver hair and red eyes. He realised that the twins looked like Rukia a lot. Well, she was their mother after all. 'Wish to be your father', he thought as he let out a small smile.

"Didn't I tell ya not to call others Dad, hmm?" Gin asked coldly. Haruhi shook her head and clutched on Rukia tighter than ever. Rukia had yet to say a word. She seemed to be in deep thoughts. Her blank expression told Toushiro that she was surprised. How could she be surprised? She had kids and they looked like her obviously. So why the surprised look? Unless... unless... "Rukia, you're going with me and the kids! You are going to start acting like a mother. Heck, you should! Ya a goddamn mother... Don't ever neglect the kids with me, you whore," Gin said with his usual sugary voice. But that smile of his seemed to be gone forever. He was scowling. What happened to that freakish smile?

Rukia snapped out of her thoughts and backed away from Gin as she hysterically screamed 'no'. She was hugging the twins as tightly as she could. Thank god that they were petite and she could carry them both. She struggled to get up with the kids. She certainly did not wish to come with Gin. That night was a mistake. A MISTAKE! **Now, now readers don't expect me to write what had happened.**** You should have one or two ideas what had happened on that night. Hint: They did not love each other. Live up to your imagination! **

Gin grunted as he followed him however he was blocked by Toushiro. He sternly yet politely asked him to move but Toushiro shook his head. Of course, he was not going to let that sick psycho snatched Rukia away from him. Gin had no time to play. He was lazy to fight. But he had no choice. Toushiro was asking a nice smack from him. He growled and was about to punch the short taicho when he was given an uppercut on the chin. Well, it was not Toushiro. It was Rukia! God, since when did she come back here? And where were the kids?

The tenth taicho heard some giggles. He could feel someone clutching onto his clothes. He peered down and saw the twins, giggling and staring at him. Since when did Rukia pass the kids to him? Since when she could shunpo that fast? The other shinigami started to do their work. Once Gin had fallen down onto the ground, Soi Fon commanded her members to pin him down. Unohana and her squad checked Rukia and her kids for any injuries. Byakuya left the scene along with Renji who kept bombarding him with questions. Since Byakuya could not stand the noise coming from his fukutaicho, he threatened Renji with the release of Senbozakura. That made Renji shut up.

Grimmjow, Neliel and Ulqiourra decided to have fun with Gin. Now that Gin had been pinned down, they should have their revenge right? The trio made their way to the struggling fox-faced man. "LEMME GO!" he shrieked as he struggled. Grimmjow who had a smirk on the face smacked Gin on the face with unlimited slaps. Ulqiourra wanted to blast a nice cero to cook him up. Neliel did not know what to do but encouraged Grimmjow to slap him harder and faster.

Just when Ulqiourra had gathered enough power to blast a cero, Gin had been taken away from Soi Fon. But... but... Ulqiourra did not wish to let his cero into waste. So, when Soi Fon had already tied him up, Grimmjow purposely kicked Soi Fon so that he could slap Gin once more but was being pulled by Neliel. Everyone backed away from Gin and started to 'hide' behind Ulqiourra.

Ulqiourra let out a smirk. That smirk was seen by the now-sweating Gin. KABOOM! Ulqiourra let out that cero and that cero came contact with... **You know what happened to Gin so yah. **Gin was roasted nicely and perfectly. In Ulqiourra's mind, he could have eat him up since he looked so edible but on second though, he wanted to puke. Who in the right mind would eat Gin?

Everyone suddenly cheered at the death of Gin. HAHHAHA! Gin was now dead. The Soul Society was at peace. But for Rukia, no it was not. It was in fact hell! She had no experience in taking care of children. It was not her fault that she did not know that her children were alive. But then again, she could have looked for them if she realised Byakuya's strange behaviour at that point of time. Not only that, Toushiro refused to meet her. Yup, even if Rukia was at his squad to send him paperwork, he would ask Matsumoto to get the paper from her without Rukia coming in.

Poor Rukia... She had to take care of the kids and Toushiro did not want to see her. She had troubles so she asked Neliel to ask for some advice. However, Neliel who had a wicked plan in her mind shrugged and asked her to ask Toushiro for help. After all, they had yet to break-up. Rukia cursed Neliel and with the two children crushing her fingers, she made to the tenth squad. AGAIN.

She knocked on the door but just barged in without hearing the permission. Toushiro looked up and arched an eyebrow elegantly. Rukia plopped the twins on Matsumoto who was busy snoring away. She closed the door, stomped towards Toushiro and crossed her arms in front of him. She had that annoyed look. Her eyes were filled with sadness and furry. She had no one to talk to. No one wanted to comfort her. Renji tried but failed and ended making her cry. That man was never a comforter.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, I demand a reason to why you are avoiding me?" Rukia stated with venom. Toushiro flinched at the formality. So finally, she decided to be formal with him? Hell, he had been staying with Rukia just to teach her so manners, along the way he had fallen for her, they were together, then Gin showed up with the twins, the twins called Rukia 'Mommy', then Rukia was a mother, Gin had been killed by a cero, Toushiro kept avoiding her and that led to the current situation. He rubbed his temples and let out a small sigh. He was madly in love with her but he did not know how to make the situation better. He asked Matsumoto but Matsumoto simply asked him to ask for forgiveness.

"Rukia...I-I"

"It's Rukia-fukutaicho, to you, Hitsugaya-taicho," Rukia cut him off. What was wrong with her? Why was she acting so cold to him? He knew that she was still in love with him. He knew that she was overly-upset with him. But she did not need to act this cold to him right? It was plain torture. Yup, for Toushiro it was torture. It hurt his ears so much. Being used to be called Toushiro or meanie and such, his ears could not afford to be heard 'Hitsugaya-taicho' from Rukia, his beloved girlfriend. He sighed and stood up.

"Oooo... Mommy is soooo mad!" chirped Haruhi. Toushiro glanced and stared at Haruhi. Kaoru remained silence as usual. It seemed that Kaoru greatly resembled Byakuya in terms of attitude. They were four years old kids but they looked like they were just three. Blame their mother. They followed her height.

Toushiro chuckled. He ran towards Rukia with open arms. Rukia inwardly smile and opened her arms to be hugged by him. Toushiro made a turn and hugged the twins instead of Rukia. Rukia had been owned! She was pouting and was feeling so jealous to see Toushiro hugging the twins as if his life depended on them. Her kids should hugged her so ever tightly and not Toushiro. That made her so mad that the temperature had dropped, freezing everything.

The children seemed to be unaffected. Matsumoto woke up instantly and got out of the room, screaming "Hitsugaya-taicho, don't get so mad! I know that Rukia ditched you so don't be EMO!" Toushiro did not heard that since he was busy kissing and hugging the twins. He acted as if he was the father of the kids. Rukia snatched the twins away from him and began to stomp out of the office. He had a blank look and was just thinking what the hell had happened.

He shrugged and finished up with his paperwork before proceeding to meet Rukia. It was not difficult to find Rukia. She was letting out her reiatsu in purpose. Toushiro smirked and found out that she was in the Kuchiki household. Toushiro gulped. He spotted another reiatsu which belonged to Byakuya. God, he was gonna be so dead. He was going to be sliced up.

He knocked on the door and Byakuya opened the door with an impassive face. He growled but let Toushiro in. "Hitsugaya-taicho, I demand a reason to why my sister, Rukia, was crying," he coldly asked. Toushiro racked his brain for an answer without being sliced up. He was stalling time with his 'Ummm... Ahhh... Errr...' Byakuya waited patiently however his hand was on the hilt of his sword.

"TOUSHIROOO! I MISS YOU A LOTTTT!" shrieked Rukia as she ran down the stairs. She jumped down and ran towards Toushiro. She tackled Toushiro and began to hug him as tight as she could as she placed small kisses on the forehead and the cheeks. Her kids were nowhere to be found. She was crying and was still planting soft kisses here and there.

"Okayy... Okayy... I miss you as w-well!" he struggled to say out 'well' as he had been hugged even tighter, slowly suffocating him. Rukia was smiling away and deep down, she was laughing like a banshee. She tightened the hug and Toushiro's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Let... me... go!" He choked those words out.

"Hmm... The secret words first?" she asked. She let out a huge and evil laugh. What was wrong with her? Toushiro racked his brain. He was going to die soon. "I-LOVE-YOU!" he screamed and Rukia immdiately loosened the hug and allowed him to breathe. While he was sucking for oxygen, Rukia began to kiss him on the forehead unlimited times. Toushiro smiled as he blushed. After all, the couple was not alone. Byakuya was witnessing the scene with his eye twitching horribly and obviously.

"I don't care, Hitsugaya-taicho-"

"Toushiro, I'm pregnant!" Rukia cut him off.

Byakuya collapsed and fainted upon hearing those words. His sister was unmarried and was pregnant again! History was repeating itself but this time the father was not Gin but a respectable and honorable man. "I a-approve of this," Byakuya stated and fainted once more.

Rukia was squealing in delight and began to kiss him once more many many times. Toushiro was speechless. He really wanted to die so that he could go to heaven. He was going to be a father! Yeah! Sensing that it was the perfect time for that, he pushed Rukia (that made her pout and cross her arms) and asked her to marry him. Rukia binked a lot of times, letting his words sink in. She knew that she was not hearing things and decided to play around a bit.

"Excuse me... but what did you say?" Rukia asked in a low whisper.

Toushiro sighed and repeated. "I still can't hear you!" she screamed as she covered her ears. She was saying 'BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH'. Toushiro sighed and screamed at the top of his lungs that he loved Kuchiki Rukia and thus wanting to marry her. It was so loud that Byakuya woke up, the maids poked their heads out from their hiding places and the twins began to run down the stairs just to make sure that everything was okay. Toushiro blushed at the attention he was given.

Rukia blushed as well and nodded. She did not expect him to scream. However she was more than being contented. She kissed him on the lips before hugging him. She was whispering that she loved him without stopping. Toushiro sighed but then smiled. The twins hugged the couple and snuggled on them. Apparently, Rukia had grown tired and slept on Toushiro. The twins slept as well.

**CHEESY? I KNOW RIGHT! Well whatever! This is the end of the story! Hah, I hope you all like it! MUAHHAHHA! It's the end! The end! Wait... I should write another chapter on how the baby turned out! And Momo... Well, she had been forgiven by me and thus not gonna die! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: EPILOGUE **

Three years had past since Rukia and Toushiro's marriage. Right now, the small family of four had turned to a family of seven. Two years ago, Rukia gave birth to a healthy baby boy named Rikou. A year ago, she gave birth to a baby girl named Hisana. And this year, she gave birth to a baby girl again named Noriko. And right now, she was pregnant once more. Byakuya started to think that Toushiro and Rukia had been having endless sex and thus always getting Rukia pregnant. Blame Touatshiro. He was always got so horny.

Anyway, they decided to live at the World of Living so that their kids could go to school. Although they had to be in their gigai which was troublesome since there were still hollows here and there. Ichigo was the babysitter for the kids. He volunteered since he wanted to gain some experience since Inoue was pregnant. He thought that Rukia only had a child so he volunteered but when he came to the Hitsugaya household, he was being greeted to five children. Wait, minus two since Haruhi and Kaoru had to go to school. Rukia was working as a teacher, teaching History. Toushiro worked as a preschool teacher since he could eye his kids and he loved children a lot.

Ichigo had a hard time taking after the three children. The children were fussy-eaters and loved to play around and make a mess everywhere. He had grown tired and it only had been a few minutes. The kids were so hyper. The girls especially. My god, the kids were like Rukia although they looked like Toushiro. They were too hyper! Rikou was screaming for his Mommy just because Hisana accidentally farted on the face. Noriko was in her crib, sleeping peacefully not minding the noise. Ichigo had a massive headache.

Thank god that Noriko was asleep. He just needed to deal with the two kids. He pondered how did the midgets get to control their children. Rikou began to wail out loud. Ichigo grunted and carried Rikou. He nearly dropped the kid since his body was as cold as ice. He was not surprised. It was to be expected. Their parents were ice/snow wielders.

**Six hours** later

"We're home!" sang Rukia. Toushiro remained silence. Rukia found Ichigo lying on the floor with a scowl adorned on his face. Her three kids were sleeping away, peacefully as well. Ichigo scrambled up to his feet with a small blush. He had a hard time taking care of two kids. He really did not wish to volunteer in taking care of them anymore.

"So... tomorrow you coming here?" Toushiro asked with a smirk. Ichigo growled and crossed his arm. He was about to say 'no' when Rikou waddled over to Rukia. His arms spread opened as a hint to be hugged. Rukia smiled and carried him. Toushiro was jealous. He wanted attention from Rukia. Rukia smiled and kissed Rikou on the forehead and then kissed Toushiro on the lips. He blushed as he pushed Ichigo out of his way. This was how the Hitsugaya family was.

**T****HE END**

**Alas! It's over! The epilogue is written by sister... She wants to write this badly so yah... Thanks to those who reviews. Love you bros, sisters, friends, family and enemies for reading this story! I think I am going to write another story based on this couple! :3 Byebye ppls!**


End file.
